Cursed
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie's genetics hold a grave curse and in hopes of seeking an end to it, he along with Sam and her sister travel to another part of the world. Only the way they must break the curse is to join a team of fighters and go on a bizarre adventure.
1. International Program

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (International Program)

"This is going to be boring," Sam said as she leaned against her locker. Carly and Freddie looked at her and raised their eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms.

"My class assigned me an international pen pal…I hate it!" Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"You haven't even started it yet. How can you dislike something before you try it?" Sam narrowed her eyes and growled.

"I have a question, who asked you, dork?" Freddie put his hand to his chest in a mock hurt pose.

"That hurt, Sam, it really did." Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Freddie's chest, he hit the locker and his right hand tapped the locker. Freddie grunted in pain and held his wrist, Sam raised her eyebrow and Carly gasped lightly.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…that was odd though…" Freddie shrugged it off as nothing, though it was strange that a light tap could cause his hand to be in any amount of pain. "Anyway, my teacher wants me to research my ancestors. Do you realize how annoying _that_ will be? The only thing interesting is that my great grandfather was involved in fencing, which I guess makes my family pretty good in mastering the art of swordplay."

"Hah, the only thing you can master is the art of attracting ticks," Sam said with a smirk. "Your mother is right to make you take that anti-tick lotion!"

"You know, there are other girls that I know who treat me nicely. I could easily go hang out with them."

"Well don't let me stop you, geek. Go on and do just that!"

"Why do you guys fight all the time?" Carly said with narrow eyes. "Can't you do something _other_ than fight?"

"Nope, I have to tell the tech geek how it is. It's a shame that he grew up how he did."

"One of these days Sam, you're going to want me nearby," Freddie said with a smirk. "I bet you it'll happen sooner or later!" Sam laughed and shook her head.

"You _wish_ I would want you around like that. Sorry to say this Freddie, but I'm not one of those girls out there that you can just go up to and flirt around with."

"You two shouldn't fight so much," Carly said with a sigh. She knew she was repeating her own words and that there was no point in doing so, but it was worth a try. "Come on, we need to get home."

"Yeah, I need to get home and help Angie cook; she's going to be cooking some food today!"

"You know, your little twelve year old sister is so cute."

"Yeah, I know. Not only that, I need to chat with my penpal, she's supposed to be over in Japan."

"Ah, maybe I should talk to her," Freddie said with a wide smirk. Sam narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"Can it geek, I doubt she would want to talk to someone with your level of dork. I however, will be much more interesting to talk to than you."

"Yeah whatever, I don't need to sit here and listen to this."

"Well then, that's your problem, not mine!"

"All you ever seem to do is tell me how geeky I am or something, why don't you say something else for a change?" Sam crossed her arms and huffed.

"I say it because it's true; you are a big giant bubble of geek."

"Yeah, we'll you're a bright and beautiful ray of sunshine there, Sam! And yes, that was sarcasm!"

"You guys!" Carly exclaimed while rubbing her forehead. "Settle down and quit with the arguing! Let's just go already!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam walked into her home and was greeted by her little sister, "Sam! You're back!" Angie exclaimed as she hugged Sam. "Sam, I was out in the yard and I was playing with that toy boomerang you got me for Christmas last year and it bounced off of a tree! When it did that it went and hit another tree, and then the fence and back to my hand!"

"That was great!" Sam said with a smile. "I bet you'd be able to hunt with it!" Angie looked down to the ground and frowned, Sam raised her eyebrow as Angie rubbed a finger in her eye. "What's wrong, Angie?"

"The boomerang actually…let me show you…" Angie took Sam's wrist and pulled her to the backyard, when they got onto the patio, Sam spotted a dead bird. "It hit that bird…I killed a bird!"

"Well that's not…" Angie let a tear fall from her eyes and she started to touch the bird, Sam stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't touch the bird with your bare hands, you don't know if it could be diseased. I know you didn't mean to kill the bird, Angie…"

"I don't want to kill living things." Angie took the boomerang out of her back pocket and handed it to Sam. "Take it Sam; I don't want it anymore because I killed something with it…" Sam smiled softly and took the boomerang.

"It doesn't make you a bad person; you killed the bird on accident, not on purpose. So don't let it affect you, you're a sweet girl who loves all living things, but we all make mistakes Angie. You're a strong girl though, you know that a person can grow from their mistakes, and that's what you're doing, you're growing and you're learning." Angie smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam in a hug.

"Thank you Sam, you made me feel better. I love you sister!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I have to get on the computer and try to talk to my Japanese penpal now; hopefully I'll make contact with her!"

"Ooh, if you do, can I talk to her?"

"I don't know, maybe…we'll have to see." Sam smiled and rubbed Angie's head as she stood up and walked back into the house.

"Have fun!"

"I'll try." Sam walked into her bedroom and set her backpack next to her bed, she took her laptop from the desk and placed it on the bed as she sat on the large mattress. Sam turned on the laptop and put the school's international program CD in the computer. "Okay, now to find the person on this list…ugh…long list." Sam searched down in the H names for her person; she found the person's name and then raised her eyebrow at the screen name. "My person's screen name is _Ilovedogears_…great…" Sam clicked on the person's name and brought up the screen, luckily the person was logged on at the moment.

"Hello, is this my penpal from America?" The person asked.

"Yes, I'm Sam Puckett, are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"That would be me!"

"So you speak English?"

"Yep, I know some English. My friends all speak English, I usually hang with them but today I had to leave them."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I usually get sick a lot, so I may not be able to talk much."

"I see…"

"Yeah, so you're Sam Puckett. Aren't you that girl from iCarly?""

"Yes!"

"Oh cool, I love that show!"

"Yeah, but that tech geek gets on my nerves sometimes…Don't get me wrong, I think Freddie's great and all, but sometimes he can be such a…"

"A jerk, is that the word you're looking for?"

"Uh…I didn't think of it like that, but I guess that could work. I mean a lot of times we get into these arguments, mostly over very little things, but it can turn disastrous. He actually does have a good side to him, I mean as far as being a friend goes, but sometimes he's a bit of a brute if you will. My ex boyfriend, Jonah, after he tried to cheat on me, Freddie went and beat him up!"

"Ouch, well I hope that's as far as it got."

"Yeah, but Jonah seems to hang around a lot…Freddie has a friend who keeps telling him that Jonah's watching me, I haven't ever seen it, but if he is then I don't want him to."

"I can understand where you're going with that."

"You know what really irritates me? Well I guess it shouldn't bother me, but it does…Freddie used to say he was 'in love' with Carly, he's not like that anymore, at least he doesn't say he is."

"So there's another girl in the picture?"

"Well I don't really care; I mean Freddie's a total geek, why would I care about him?"

"I think you do, but that could just be me. In fact Freddie sort of reminds me of one of my friends…"

"Ah, well does your friend flirt around any? Freddie tends to flirt around with the other girls, I don't know why that is, he just does. I think he does it to annoy the crap out of me."

"Hah, he just reminded me of another friend! Miroku is his name, he's an interesting guy."

"Miroku…well that's a nice name I suppose."

"Yeah, but go on, tell me more of your interesting life. I don't have much to talk about…"

"Oh, well okay…You know, I really have to love my younger sister; Angie is the _sweetest_ thing on the planet! I swear she's so cute."

"Aw, she sounds nice."

"Well she is, she's the nicest girl you could ever know, and she's so innocent. She doesn't like hurting things though, she was playing with her toy boomerang and accidently killed a bird, she hated that. She gave me the boomerang and I guess she's doing something else right now."

"Aw, well tell her that she shouldn't worry about it. You know Kagome; you sound like you really love your younger sister."

"I do, Angie is the greatest sister a girl could ever ask for!"

"That's good."

"She really takes away from the stress of the day; she's so much fun to be around that she just makes me forget the problems, like arguing with Freddie or being annoyed by him. She's got the greatest heart of any twelve year old girl that I've ever seen."

"That is truly great. Keep her close and always love her, that's what my friend Sango would say."

"Who's Sango?"

"She's another of my friends, she…she lost her younger brother. She's sixteen and he was twelve, she says he had the biggest heart of all and was the greatest brother in the world." Sam stopped to look at the screen, she let out a small gasp and glanced up, she closed her eyes and then typed again.

"Tell her I'm so sorry, I'm her age and it has to be hard for her. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Angie."

"I'll be sure to let her know that you send your condolences. You know, Miroku really helps her with her loss. Despite his flirting ways, he has a great heart; we all believe he's truly in love with Sango. Sango doesn't want to admit it, but she loves him too, we all think that." Sam chuckled to herself and heard her mother calling her.

"Oh, my mom's calling me, I have to go! When can we talk again?"

"How about in three days at the same time, is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine; it's good chatting with you Kagome."

"You too Sam, I'll talk to you later!" Sam smiled and logged off the chat session, she then closed her laptop and stared at it for a minute. She thought Kagome was nice, but her friends were odd. She never heard of names like Miroku or Sango, but she did like those names. When she thought of Sango and the fact that she lost her little brother, she thought of Angie and her heart ached. Sam stood up and walked out of her room, she knew she shouldn't be thinking such depressing thoughts, nothing would ever happen to Angie.

* * *

Well there's the chapter I hope you guys will read and enjoy this story. With ever crossover that I write there will be another iCarly story that I'll be posting up for those of you who don't like the crossover, but I hope all of you read it! It seems Sam has met Kagome, that is very necessary for my plan, now I just have to think of how to get one of the main antagonists over there...well next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Jonah's Dark Blood

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Jonah's Dark Blood)

Jonah screamed as he awoke from his slumber, he was panting and sweating, most likely from the dream he just had. "What the hell was that," Jonah said quietly. He brought his hands forward and looked at them; he closed his hands and glanced forward. "Who were those people?"

_"Inuyasha,"_ A voice spoke from inside his head. Jonah's eyes widened and he looked around the room looking for someone talking. "_The one you just saw is known as Inuyasha, his friends are Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They have fought with you before_."

"What? No they haven't, I've never seen them before!"

"_Not in this life you haven't._" Jonah slowly got out of his bed and looked around. "_Samantha Puckett, she is the one you want, is she not?_" Jonah smirked, that much was true, ever since the wedgie bounce, he had a newfound love for Sam. "_But her heart is with another, is it not? Just like the priestess Kikyo. She should have loved me but she loved that Inuyasha, she never once acknowledged me._"

"Yeah, that's true."

"_But Sam, this is the second time you have loved one who did not love you. If you come to me, I will make you stronger; I will make you strong enough that she will notice you._"

"I don't know where you are or who you are."

"_I am you, you are me. You are my reincarnation; you are the reincarnation of the great Naraku. You must travel to the Higurashi Shrine in Japan, there you will find me._"

"If I find you, then you will show me how to get Sam to acknowledge my presence? She'll fall in love with me instead of falling in love with that bastard that's wrong for her, Freddie Benson?"

_"Freddie Benson…Yes, he is wrong for her, you are right for her. If you come to me, I shall show you how to make her love you. The Higurashi Shrine is located within the home of Kagome Higurashi. Just ask around for her home or something, people will tell you where to go."_

"Now I'm not crazy, am I? I mean, I'm not about to do something that a voice in my head is telling me to do and it's going to turn out fake."

"_I cannot lie to myself, you are my reincarnation. Come to me_." Jonah sighed and the voice cut off and spoke no more, he already had an obsession with Sam, and everyone else thought he was crazy. He didn't care at all, he considered himself to be entirely sane.

"Okay, I'm going to Japan then. I guess I just have to look around for Kagome Higurashi…" Jonah walked over to his computer and turned it on, when he did, he searched for the Higurashi Shrine. He grinned as the webpage had come onto the screen, it revealed to him the location of the shrine. "Perfect."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jonah arrived in Japan and the city of the shrine, now all he had to do was find Kagome Higurashi's home and see if this Naraku person would really be at the shrine. _"He probably won't be there,"_ Jonah thought as he walked down the street. A man with long silver hair and a cap on his head ran right into Jonah and pushed him to the side, he turned around and Jonah growled

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man shouted. He stopped and stared at Jonah for a minute, his nose twitched and Jonah rolled his eyes.

"What are you staring at? Why don't _you_ watch where you're going!" Jonah turned and continued walking, he shifted his eyes to the side, he could feel that the man was following him. "As long as you're following me, could you tell me where the Higurashi Shrine is at?"

"Maybe…Maybe not…Why do you want to go there so badly?"

"I have to meet someone for…a school project."

"Oh _really_, and you don't have to meet Kagome?" Jonah narrowed his eyes, so this man knew Kagome. "Well I'm not showing you!" The man took off at an incredible speed, Jonah growled and quickly ran after him. After a while of running, Jonah finally made it to a place that was called the Higurashi Shrine.

"I've made it, finally! Now to find this Naraku person…" Jonah walked toward the shrine and looked up at a tree, it had a large scar on it. His eyes widened and he shut them quickly as a new memory came to his head.

_"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she drew her arrow._

_"Kikyo, hold on!" Inuyasha exclaimed, it was too late, the arrow pierced him and attached him to a tree._

"Okay, that was just odd…" Jonah walked to a shed like building and opened the door, he saw a well in the center of the shed. "That would be the well…" Jonah walked to the well and clasped his hands onto the side of it, he peered into it and shouted. "Naraku, if you're here, show yourself! I have come just like you said!"

"He's in here!" A voice exclaimed from outside, it was the man's voice from earlier. Jonah quickly glanced back and then he jumped into the well in hopes to hide himself. The next thing he knew, tentacles wrapped around his legs and pulled him into the well, just as the man's face appeared over it. The man had tried to grab him, but failed to do so, he saw the man and a black haired girl jump in after him, and that was it.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jonah opened his eyes and found himself on a mountain, next to him, hovering in midair was a man with long flowing, black hair and a purple kimono. He had tentacles and spikes coming out of him. "W-Who are you?" Jonah asked.

"I am Naraku."

"You are Naraku, so I'm the reincarnation of _you_?"

"Yes, that is true." Jonah was slightly freaked out by Naraku, and also wondering how he could be the reincarnation of that monstrous looking creature. "Jonah, you yourself are a demon, you have demon blood inside of you. Your worst enemy is my worst enemy, and mine is yours."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what to do to get Sam's attention on me."

"You must awaken your demon blood that lays dormant inside of you." Jonah raised his eyebrow and Naraku took out a jewel. "This is a shard of the Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel that is being hunted by Inuyasha and his friends. Once in you, it will awaken your raging blood, and you will have power."

"But will it get me what I want?"

"When the Shikon No Tama is complete, you can wish whatever it is that is your desire on the jewel. For it to be complete, we must find the remaining shards of the Sacred Jewel. I do not have them all, Inuyasha does not have them all, but we will prevail." Jonah looked over to see a woman on a feather, she was flying toward them, she and a young boy jumped off of it and landed on the ground. "This is one of my detachments, her name is Kagura."

"So Naraku, is this another one of your puppets?" Kagura asked with a smirk.

"This is my reincarnation, I have brought him from the future." Kagura's face fell at that statement, she despised Naraku and now he had a reincarnation with him. She couldn't voice her opinion because Naraku had her heart.

"Who is the boy?" Jonah asked.

"This? Oh this is Kohaku, the younger brother of the Demon Slayer, Sango." Jonah looked at Kohaku and tapped his chin, the boy had an almost clouded look in his eyes, there was no way to know though, Kohaku had his memory back. "His life is connected to that shard in his neck, if removed, he will die." Jonah crossed his arms and continued to gaze at Kohaku, the odd thing about him was that he looked like someone he knew once before. Jonah saw a girl with white hair and a white dress walk up, she was holding a mirror in her hand.

"This is Kanna," Naraku said while crossing his arms. "My first detachment, Kanna, show him some of our rivals." Kanna's mirror flashed and Jonah looked into it, he saw a man with long white hair, but different from the man he saw earlier. This man was next to a little girl and a small green demon.

"So who are these people?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, they are not so much of a threat. Sesshomaru has one arm and is the brother of Inuyasha." Kanna's mirror shifted once more and the image of Inuyasha's crew came onto the screen. Jonah's eyes widened at the sight, that was the very man he had encountered once before.

"That's Inuyasha right there?"

"Yes, Inuyasha is our worst enemy. Together, we may hope to defeat him. When we do, the jewel shall be complete and we can get what we most desire." Jonah nodded and Naraku took out part of the Jewel. "Now take this in your hand, it will awaken the blood inside of you." With that Jonah slowly lifted his hand and took the dark jewel into his hand.

* * *

Jonah has become worse, he has joined with Naraku. Wow, things don't look too good right there...Next chapter holds something even more exciting! Stick around.


	3. The Family Curse

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Family Curse)

A week had passed already and Freddie did all the research on his mom's side of the family, now all he needed was his father. Freddie sighed as he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, he knew it would be difficult because his mother never spoke much of his dad. His parents were both young when he was born, his dad would be about thirty two, the same age as his mother. _"Where are you, dad?"_ Freddie's dad left years after he was born, he just turned around and left, he never came back.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Mrs. Benson asked as she walked into his bedroom, she sat on the bed and looked at him with a frown. "What's on your mind?" Freddie frowned and looked up at the ceiling, curse his mother for knowing when something was bothering him.

"It's dad, because of my school project, I can't stop thinking about him…" Mrs. Benson frowned and looked up at the window. "I'm sorry for bringing him up, mom. It's just, I need family history from both sets-"

"You'll just have to talk to your father about it yourself." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Mrs. Benson smiled softly and stood up. "Your dad is still alive he lives on the other side of town."

"I thought he left forever or something…"

"No. Your father was just searching for something, something I'm afraid he's never found." Mrs. Benson walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and began writing something on a sheet of paper, she walked over to Freddie and handed it to him. "This is his address, you can go on your own because I'm not really all that interested in seeing him." Mrs. Benson walked out of the room and Freddie stared at the address on the paper. Freddie took the opportunity to leave, if he left now, he could make it to his father's in a mere hour. Freddie exited his room and then exited his apartment, he saw Sam walking down the hall, probably heading toward Carly's.

"Hey Tech Geek, what are you up to?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing much," Freddie said while crossing his arms.

"Going to bug Carly again?"

"I could be asking you the same question. For your information, no I am not, I am going to visit my father." Sam's jaw dropped, she heard a lot of Freddie's father, namely that the man left and disappeared.

"So do you know if he's as dorky as you are?" Freddie rolled his eyes and waved Sam off as he started to walk away, Sam shrugged and continued to walk toward Carly's house. She stopped when she heard what sounded like wind, but the odd thing was that wind wasn't supposed to be inside a building.

"Ah!" Sam turned and saw Freddie fall to his knees and clutch his right wrist. He groaned and Sam quickly rushed over to him.

"Freddie, are you okay?!" Sam noticed that he was holding the same hand that had been in pain when he hit the locker, and in the past week she noticed several odd things about him. When she listened, she could hear what sounded like wind, and it was coming from Freddie's hand.

"I'm fine Sam, go away will you…"

"No I will not go away!" Sam took Freddie's hand in hers and began to massage it very softly, she hoped to reduce some of that pain. "Sam…has anyone ever told you that you have good hands?" Sam blushed lightly and kept a determined look on her face, when finished she looked at Freddie.

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yes, think you. I wonder what else you can use those hands for…" Freddie smirked and Sam stared at him for a moment, she growled and hit him on the back of the head.

"Dork!" Freddie chuckled and his hand began to shake, he and Sam looked at it and then his hand slowly started to crack and split. "Oh my god! What's happening!" Freddie and Sam stood up and Freddie shouted as he pointed his palm elsewhere, that's when a large force erupted from his palm and started to suck in a nearby wall. Sam gasped as a wall went shooting into Freddie's hand, she quickly grabbed his hand and closed it into a fist.

"What the hell was that…"

"I don't know, but maybe you shouldn't go to your dad's right now."

"No, I'm going." Freddie stared at his closed fist and Sam bit her lip, she didn't want to fight him on it but she was concerned for his safety. Freddie turned around and started to walk off, Sam quickly joined him. "What are you doing? Go visit Carly like you wanted."

"No. I'm going with you, I'm going to make sure you don't open that hand up, I doubt anyone wants to be eaten by the hand of the dork." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked, he didn't care if she tagged along.

"Well then, it's your loss."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So this is your dad's home?" Sam asked as she and Freddie stood in front of a small, wooden house. "It's pretty small looking if you ask me."

"Well maybe my dad's not all that rich," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "In fact, who asked you to begin with?" Sam crossed her arms and followed Freddie to the door, they had to take a bus and then ride the subway, it was an interesting trip to say the least. Freddie knocked on his dad's door and waited until it was open.

"Hello, who's the…_hello_," Mr. Benson said as he saw Freddie. He glanced from Freddie to Sam and back to Freddie, a smile formed on his lips while Freddie held a slightly angered look.

"Are you Henry Benson?"

"Yes."

"Well hello there, Bastard, I'm your son, Freddie. How are you? I've got some questions for you by the way."

"First off, it was your mother's idea, she didn't want me around you so much. There were certain things that she didn't want influenced on you…"

"I don't really give a damn, the reason I've sought you was because of a school project."

"Yeah, and I see you came with a beautiful blonde, you're sure moving along the family lines pretty well there, eh son?" Henry winked and Freddie narrowed his eyes, Sam blushed and then narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, don't go there dad." Freddie and Sam walked into the house and Henry stared Freddie's right hand, he noticed Freddie had it tightly clenched, he started to wonder about that. "I need to know some information about my family history, I need to know about my ancestry." Henry smiled and walked into another room, he came out with a sword in his hands. "What is that?"

"If you want to know about your history, then I'll tell you about it. This sword belonged to one of your ancestors five hundred years ago. Take a look on that table, I was just writing in the book that you see there." Freddie looked over at the table near the couch, an old book was sitting on it.

"That's a huge book…" It was true, the book looked to be bigger than a huge dictionary, and he didn't know what could be written in there.

"It contains the writings of our first ancestors, and it goes down through each of us." Henry walked into another room and then back out with a huge scroll in his hand. "This dates back all the way to those ancestors."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Sam said quickly. "I really need to go…"

"Okay, down the hall and to the left." Sam nodded and hurried off, Freddie chuckled and smiled softly. "You love her, don't you?" Freddie jumped up in shock, the statement was a surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes.

"I just get that feeling…" Freddie half smiled and let out a sigh, sure he loved Sam, but he wasn't about to tell his dad that. He couldn't, not since he was so sure Sam didn't like him back. Freddie groaned and took the scroll, he opened it up and looked at the very top.

"Okay, so our first name wasn't Benson then…"

"No son, we had a few females in the family line." Freddie nodded and stared at the top three names, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. The fourth name was smudged out.

"So, these were our first ancestors? Those are nice names, odd names though.

"Yeah, they fought against this very evil demon named Naraku, they were all very skilled fighters. Inuyasha used that sword, Sango held her boomerang and Miroku had a staff and a few spiritual powers. The odd thing about Miroku, he had a curse placed on him and his descendants…I believe what happened was he never managed to defeat Naraku and was killed. He had already impregnated Sango of course, that's why the son of Miroku and Sango had the curse…Well, their son married the daughter of Inuyasha and the list goes on."

"Wow, that's some interesting family history," Sam said as she walked into the room. She found it odd that Miroku and Sango were the same names as Kagome's friends, but she blew it off as mere coincidence. Besides, they would have to be over five hundred years old if they were the same people.

"Well interesting as it is, I don't believe in family curses," Freddie said as he closed the scroll up. "Also, you're talking about demons, demons are not real." Freddie stood up and sighed. "Okay dad, I think I actually have all I need, you don't mind if I take some of these things and research them for my project, do you?"

"Go ahead and take them," Henry said quietly. "I don't have any use of them." Henry knew he would be dying soon, the wind tunnel always opened up and swallowed the person in around his age. That was why the curse of charm and flirtatious personality was another thing passed through the lines, that and the stubbornness seemed to attract women. It also seemed that every one of the previous ancestors including himself had a baby with the one they loved at a young age, but it required the woman to fall in love with him. Henry looked at Sam who was watching Freddie pick up the items, he smiled softly and stood up from his chair. He felt his body shake and the wind in his right hand started to grow very strong, Freddie and Sam walked out of the house and Henry walked into the backyard. Freddie would soon learn about the wind tunnel, all he had to do was read that ancestry book and a bunch of other stuff, then he would know about it all.

While walking down the street, Sam and Freddie paused to hear what sounded like a bone chilling scream and the sound of a tornado swirling about. They looked back in the direction of Henry's house but saw nothing out of the ordinary, they shrugged it off and continued walking, but Sam kept staring at Freddie's hand and hearing the ominous sounds of wind coming from it.

* * *

Oh dang, well Freddie's got that curse and it looks like Henry may possibly be dead now. What will happen next, stick around!


	4. Invitation to Japan

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Invitation to Japan)

Kagome awoke with a jolt, she had forgotten that today was the day of her talk with her penpal. "What's up, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she quickly stood up, Miroku and Sango opened their eyes and looked at her.

"We have to get back to Kaede's village and fast!" Kagome said quickly. "I need to talk to my American penpal!" Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows and Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Can't the friend of the pen wait?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared at Inuyasha, he could be clueless at times.

"No, we have to go! It's important!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, it better not take long. What if we get attacked again, we can't just wait around!" Kagome nodded in response, Naraku seemed to have a new person with him, it was Jonah. Inuyasha had smelled Naraku on him once before, but Jonah wasn't one of Naraku's evil detachments, he was different.

"We _could_ use a little break," Sango said with a soft smile. "I suppose there isn't anything wrong with doing that."

"Yeah, and I can use some socializing," Miroku said as he stood up and let a smirk fall on his face. Sango narrowed her eyes and stared at Miroku.

"_What_ was that, monk?" Miroku scratched the side of his face and chuckled nervously as Inuyasha stood up.

"Get on my back, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and placed her on his back. "We'll get you to the damn well, but this better not take to long or I'm going to be coming!"

"So protective you are, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smirk. Sango called her demon cat, Kirara and got onto its back, Miroku leapt onto its back as well.

"Hurry fast, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha scoffed at her impatience but ran as fast as he could to the well.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam paced her room, waiting for her penpal to get online. She was seriously worried about some things, namely the wind that kept coming out of Freddie's hand. Angie was sitting on her bed and watching her with a wide smile on her face, their parents were out on a vacation so Sam was set to watch Angie. "Why are you pacing like that, Sammy?" Angie asked with a slightly confused tone of voice. Sam stopped and looked at Angie with a smile, she was the only person that Sam ever allowed to call her Sammy.

"I'm worried that my friend hasn't gotten online," Sam said with a soft voice. "I'm just wondering if she has anything that might be able to help Freddie…"

"You're concerned about Freddie?" Angie's eyes widened and her smile grew wider. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked when she saw the look on her sister's innocent face.

"Yes Angie, I'm concerned about one of my best friends."

"Sammy, do you love him?" Sam paused for a moment and chuckled sheepishly. Her computer made a beeping sound, so she quickly rushed to the computer, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Kagome had signed on.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome typed rapidly. "My friends kept me, I rushed to my house as quickly as I-"

"Not important right now," Sam typed. "Kagome, I love how nice your friends sound, but I'm worried about something..."

"Oh? What is the problem?"

"Sorry if I came off too strong in that last sentence. Anyway, it's Freddie, by the way I found out he has ancestors with the same name as your friends, isn't that funny?!" Kagome didn't respond for a minute.

"His ancestors are…"

"Yeah, it's funny. The problem is, Freddie's been having some trouble with his right hand."

"His right hand? Oh god…" Sam raised her eyebrow and continued typing.

"Anyway, ever since it began hurting him, I had noticed something strange. This was about a week or so ago, when he hit his hand against a locker…okay I pushed him into it, blame me for that. He barely hit it but he grabbed his hand in pain, ever since then I've heard the faint sounds of wind…"

"Wind…"

"It's gotten louder since then, now it's like a rumbling noise."

"Does he have anything to put it in?"

"He just clenches his fist, I think he's getting tired of it, but he's got fierce determination not to open it. Do you think some ice will cure this? Soaking it water maybe…"

"No."

"No?"

"Not if it is open…"

"What?!"

"When he opens his hand what happens?"

"A big swirling wind comes from his hand, he sucked in a wall when it first broke."

"Dear god, were you inside a building?"

"Yes, but nobody got taken in, it was really weird. We went to his dad's home to learn about his family history, he's got some really cool sword that belongs to his ancestor, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha _too_!"

"What?" Sam noticed a pause in Kagome's response, after a while, Sam typed again. "His dad said something about a curse…"

"I'll bet…"

"Freddie doesn't believe in curses though. Also, when we left, a big tornado sound ripped through the air, it came from his dad's place. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary though."

"I bet that's the case." Sam didn't know that from where Kagome was sitting, she was as pale as a bed sheet. Her hands were shaking violently, she gulped and broke the golden rule. "Sam, you need to come to Japan and look for the Higurashi Shrine. You have to bring Freddie with you, under no circumstances can this wait, you have to understand the seriousness of this case." Kagome hoped that Sam was nothing like Sango, that she wasn't in love with Freddie like that. Though, it seemed the more they talked, Sam would talk about Freddie very often.

"You want me to come to Japan?"

"Yes, Miroku…Miroku can help. He'll hate this, but he will definitely know what to do. Tell Freddie that it is a life or death matter, his father was probably sucked into the wind tunnel…"

"His father was what, into the what!"

"That's what it is called. Miroku says there is a certain age that it will suck you in, but the more you use it, the shorter your lifespan becomes." Sam's eyes widened and she tried to imagine Freddie getting sucked into the wind tunnel, she shut her eyes and tried to make that image go away. Angie raised her eyebrow and looked at Sam with fear.

"Sammy, what's wrong? You're shaking, why do you look upset?" Angie asked quickly as she tugged on Sam's shirt. Sam looked at Angie for a moment and then smiled, she hugged Angie and then went back to the computer.

"Kagome, if you swear that Miroku knows what to do…"

"Miroku has the same problem actually."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, if Freddie's dad didn't give him anything…"

"Actually Freddie found some beads attached to the sword, they were kind of cool looking. They were round beads with what looked like teeth." Kagome could laugh at that, Freddie had Inuyasha's necklace.

"Sam, when Freddie puts that on, try telling him to 'sit' and see what happens!"

"What? Why?"

"I swear, if there's the expected reaction, it will be hilarious to you!"

"Probably nothing will come of it…"

"Yeah, I hope that Carly's nothing like my friend's ex girlfriend by the way."

"Random, but okay…"

"Well her name is Kikyo, and I think he still loves her."

"…Carly has an ancestor named Kikyo, she showed us an ancestry sheet of hers because she and Freddie had the same project." Kagome's eyes widened, she hoped that Inuyasha wasn't the father. "You know, the husband of Kikyo was some dude that died like over fifty years prior to the meeting of Miroku and Sango."

"You don't say…"

"Yeah, he was some doctor or something. Actually he wasn't even a husband, he was some boyfriend who had sex with her and then left her behind and got killed in some big fight." Kagome made a mental note to check Kaede about that, there would be some fifty year old child somewhere that belonged to Kikyo, that really got her attention because the father wasn't Inuyasha.

"So you'll try to convince Freddie to come to Japan, the Higurashi Shrine?" Sam held her fingers over the keyboard for a moment, she knew she would have to take Angie with them because she couldn't leave her sister home alone. Sam closed her eyes and the image of Freddie's wind tunnel came to her head, her eyes tightened and she made her decision.

"Yes, yes I will come."

"I have another question. How did Freddie's ancestor die? Do you know?"

"He was killed in some battle with the guy they were fighting, some 'demon' named Naraku killed him. Fortunately for Freddie, Sango was already pregnant at the time, ha-ha! Of course that seemed to put a hex on the descendants…"

"Explain…"

"It seems that each descendent, starting with Miroku, had a child at sixteen."

"Really, that's…interesting." Miroku was sixteen, that could mean he'd be conceiving with Sango sooner or later. "I would have thought he'd wait till they were finished or something."

"I don't know anything about that, all I know is from what Freddie read in the ancestry diaries. The first entry was actually written by Sango, stating that they confessed their love before battle, and they made love without the knowledge of the others. Then they went out to battle and Miroku was struck through the heart…" Kagome felt her stomach tighten and her heart drop, Miroku and Sango had already confessed their love for each other. That meant they had sex, that also meant Miroku might die in the very next battle.

"Oh my god...So, you'll come to Japan as soon as possible, right?"

"Yes, I'm going to call up Freddie right now and we'll be going over there as soon as we can. To tell you the truth…I'm really worried about Freddie, I…I don't really want him to die or anything. We didn't get anything to help Freddie's hand, he just keeps it clenched, if he opens it and sucks anyone in, he'll be in trouble. He could be taken away and then who would I insult?"

"Who would you insult?" Sam chuckled nervously, that was just what she did to keep her heart hidden, if she started to let her emotions show or she started to feel something, she would say an insult.

"I'm just concerned about him, we're close friends but we always have those arguments with each other, a lot of times they can be fun. Sometimes though, it's not fun to argue with him…" Sam would never admit the reason she didn't like to argue most of the time was because it hurt, sometimes he said things or she said things that neither of them meant, but they still hurt.

"I see, well then I'll see you when you get here."

"Miroku will be there too, right?" Kagome blinked, she hadn't thought about that. She knew Freddie could get in through the well, being descended from Inuyasha and all, but she didn't know about Sam. She could probably get Sam through somehow.

"Yeah, he'll definitely be there."

"Okay, good, thanks again Kagome."

* * *

Ah I wonder how things will turn out here, stick around for the next chapter.


	5. To the Feudal Era

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5 (To the Feudal Era)

"No," Freddie said while sitting on Carly's couch with Sam. He was watching Angie playing with Carly and Sam was trying to convince him to go to Japan. "I don't think we should go to Japan to meet your penpal, there is nothing that you can do to make me go."

"Freddie, think about it," Sam said with a concerned voice. "Please, Kagome says she knows how to fix that wind tunnel curse. I'm all for it if you will just go. She says that it probably sucked your dad in!"

"Good for him." Sam stared at Freddie in shock, she didn't know why he wasn't listening. He sort of made sense, I mean normally she wouldn't ask to go visit some person she never met personally, but she really trusted Kagome and was sincere in her worry for Freddie.

"Freddie, just think about it, she said she knows a little about it, she said it is lethal."

"I don't see why you care anyway, plus you want to take Angie along with you." Sam narrowed her eyes and stared at Freddie.

"It's an international school program, all penpals are out age, I think it is safe." She glanced at Freddie's hand and once more she heard the wind coming from it, her jaw tightened and she stood up. "Freddie, we are going to Japan, and that's final. If you want to die, that's fine by me tech geek, but I don't think certain people, namely Carly, would be too thrilled with that. Plus where the hell will we find another damn dork to do the tech stuff if you get sucked in by that curse? Get your ass off that couch and let's get moving, do you understand me?" Freddie stared at Sam with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face, he hadn't ever seen this side of Sam before, personally, he liked it. Freddie smirked and stood up slowly.

"What makes you think I care that much if Carly wants me alive or dead?" Freddie whispered as he stood next to Sam and stared into her eyes.

"You…"

"Don't get me wrong, I care, but there are other girls who might miss me if I died." Sam narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, she didn't want to hear that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Carly raised her eyebrow and looked over at Sam and Freddie, she hadn't been paying a lot of attention to what they were saying but she figured they were going to Japan.

"So you're leaving for Japan?" Carly asked as she stood up slowly. Sam nodded her head and Carly crossed her arms. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Freddie said with narrow eyes. Freddie wasn't wanting to bother with telling anybody about his problem, they didn't need to know. "But we'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Okay…I hope you have fun then."

"Yeah, like anyone can have fun with this dork," Sam said with a sigh.

"You don't have to go!" Freddie exclaimed in response.

"You don't know _where_ to go!"

"I could figure it out, the Higurashi Shrine."

"Yeah, we'll you don't know who to talk to!" Carly sighed and Angie giggled, she was actually excited to go to Japan. She'd never been out of the country, it was a scary thought, but still fun.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Kagome paced the backyard, Sam and Freddie were supposed to be showing up any minute now. She had no idea how she was going to explain to them that Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha as well, were the ancestors of Freddie. A part of her was overcome with excitement, she had always wondered if Miroku and Sango as well, had any descendants, but another part of her was filled with dread. She was fearful of one thing, she might not be able to save Miroku or Freddie.

"What's going on Kagome?" A voice asked. Kagome jumped and looked back, Inuyasha was staring at her with intensity. "You've been here for hours, I thought you were going to come back right after you were done with your penpal. We don't have any time left to wait, come on Kagome, we're going back now."

"We have to wait, Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"Kagome!" A voice exclaimed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see Sam running up to them, Freddie and Angie were walking. Inuyasha sniffed and stared at Freddie.

"Oh crap Kagome," Inuyasha said under his breath. "That guy has wind sounds like Miroku…"

"I know that," Kagome whispered. "Shut up Inuyasha."

"You are Kagome, right?" Sam asked when she reached them. "I hope you are."

"Hm, you didn't even know what she looked like," Freddie said with a slight scoff. "And who's the weird guy with the long fluffed up hair?"

_"Uh oh!"_ Kagome thought. Before Inuyasha could retaliate, Kagome ordered him to sit. At that, both the bead around his neck and the one around Freddie's neck glimmered, both were swiftly brought to the ground.

"Aw crap!" Inuyasha and Freddie shouted. Kagome cupped her hand to her mouth and gasped, she would have to fix that, Freddie did have Inuyasha's demon blood in him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Freddie shouted, Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Freddie.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome said quickly. "I will have to get Lady Kaede to fix that! Yes, I am Kagome, it is nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same…"

"Freddie be nice!" Sam said as she put her foot on his back.

"Get off my back!" Sam chuckled and then blinked, she looked up and over at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, didn't you say those beads were worn by his ancestor, Inuyasha?"

"I _am_ Inuyasha!" Inuyasha exclaimed from the ground. Kagome paled and Sam raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started.

"Don't say it unless you want him hitting the floor again." Kagome chuckled nervously as Freddie pulled himself up and growled. Inuyasha noticed that Freddie's right hand was clenched tightly, and around his hip was a very familiar sword. "The hell….Kagome, he has my sword!"

"Uh, no he doesn't, Inuyasha! Your sword is right at your hip, see!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha's sword and grinned.

"They're identical!"

"Okay, everyone shut up!" Sam said quickly. "What is going on here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Freddie said with narrow eyes. Kagome turned toward Freddie and sighed.

"Freddie, there's something you must know," Kagome stated. "Inuyasha is from the feudal era. You need to see Miroku, and the only way is for you to pass through that well." Freddie crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "We're collecting these things that are fragments of the Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel shard."

"Is that what's hidden under your shirt?" Sam asked quickly. Kagome looked over at Sam and raised her eyebrow. "I just get the feeling there's something there."

"What…we'll deal with that later. Anyway, we're fighting this demon named Naraku…" Kagome pulled some fragments of the shard from her shirt, she was still confused by how Sam knew they were there.

"Hey, there's like some white light emanating from those."

"Yeah, that's called an aura…You can see that!"

"Yeah, isn't that supposed to happen?"

"No, it's not! You can sense the sacred jewel shards!" Sam raised her eyebrow and Inuyasha's jaw fell slightly.

"I'm not sure what to think of all this right now," Freddie said quietly. "Come on Sam, lets go. There's no sense in wasting time with these psychos, if we stay any longer, I'm sure we'll go insane." Angie tugged on Sam's shirt and Sam looked down.

"What is it, Angie?" Sam asked.

"Look!" Angie said as she pointed to a rabbit. Sam smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"You can go play while we talk to Kagome." Angie grinned and ran after the rabbit, Kagome smiled and crossed her arms.

"So that's your little sister?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, isn't she great?"

"She's really cute." Freddie and Inuyasha were staring at each other with narrow eyes, unsure what to think of each other. Kagome and Sam were watching Angie play, Angie ran into the shed where the well was, Sam waited for Angie to come out but instead they heard a crash.

"Ouch! Sam, I fell in!" Angie screamed.

"Angie!" Sam and Kagome ran toward the well and looked in. "Angie, hold on!" Angie was at the bottom of the well, the rabbit was in one corner and Angie was in another. Sam's eyes grew wide as the ground appeared to crumble under Angie. "Angie, take my hand!" Sam lowered her hand and tried to grasp Angie's hand. Just as her fingers met, Angie vanished and Sam gasped as Angie left. "Angie!" Sam thought not of anything else and she jumped in after her, a bright light flashed and Kagome gasped.

"What the hell just happened!" Freddie exclaimed as he rushed into the place, Inuyasha followed afterwards. "Where the hell is Sam! Where is Angie!"

"She went into the feudal era," Kagome said quietly.

"No! I'm going after her!"

"Something was weird about it, it wasn't like how Inuyasha and I normally go in. It looked like something wanted to pull Angie in and Sam went after her."

"I don't give a damn, I'm going in!" Freddie couldn't lose Sam, he wouldn't bring himself to allow such a thing. He dived into the well and the demon blood started to flow, it was because of his ancestor Inuyasha that he was able to pass through the well. Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped in the well after him.

* * *

Angie and Sam fell in, but they were more or less pulled in by something strange. Freddie jumped in after them, hope you liked this chapter, next will be up soon!

By the way, if anyone's interested, I've posted a iCarly seddie fic under another pen name. If you're interested in it, PM me, but the fic is M rated.


	6. Encounters

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Encounters)

Sam screamed as she fell onto the ground, she got up and swiftly looked around. "Angie! Angie, where are you!"

"I'm right here," Angie said from behind. Sam looked over at Angie and let out a sigh of relief; she quickly crawled over and hugged Angie. "Sam, where are we?" Sam took her first real glance around the area, they were in a place surrounded by trees, the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

"Welcome," A voice said from above. Sam looked up and saw a woman and a boy floating on a feather, Angie squealed with excitement, Sam held on close to her sister.

"Cool, I want to ride the feather!"

"Shh, be quiet Angie," Sam stated. She wasn't sure who this woman was, but she didn't like the ear piercing eyes. Sam glared at the woman and at the boy, something was different about him though, she saw something glowing from his neck and her eyes widened. That item, she knew had to be a sacred jewel shard.

"I am Kagura of the wind, I may be tempted to let you ride on my feather and I can take you to the nearest village."

"How about you shut the hell up and get out of my sight! Stay away from my sister!" Kohaku stared down at Sam, his eyes widened briefly as he jumped to the ground. He stepped toward Sam and Angie, ready to understand their relationship.

_"They remind me of…my sister…"_ Kohaku heard a voice inside his head, telling him to kill them. Sam growled slightly, and stood up in front of Angie in case anything happened.

"I am the one that brought you here," Kagura said with a grin.

"She used Naraku's power," Kohaku simply said. Sam's eyes widened, she recognized the name of Naraku, then they really were in the Feudal Era. Sam could detect that there wasn't evil inside of Kohaku, he was just like Angie, young and innocent. Then his eyes grew cloudy and he lifted the sickle that he had into the air, Sam and Angie's eyes grew large.

"No!" Angie shouted. She ran toward Kohaku and Sam lifted her arm and yelled for her to come back, Angie grabbed the sickle and chain from Kohaku and held it in her hand. "Don't hurt my sister!"

"What?" Kohaku looked back at Angie, she had tears in her eyes and was holding the sickle close to her, he had lost his sickle. "I will need that back."

"No!"

"Angie, get over here!" Sam exclaimed. Just then, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Kagura, another shot out and barely missed Kohaku.

"Damn it," Kagura said in a low voice. "Kikyo…Kohaku, come on! Forget your sickle; Naraku will just get you another one!" Kohaku nodded and jumped onto Kagura's feather, with that they were off. Angie ran over to Sam and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't ever do that again, Angie."

"I'm sorry Sam," Angie said with tears falling from her eyes. Sam smiled and ran her hand through Angie's hair, she looked over and saw Kikyo walking near them.

"Thank you Miss…"

"I hope you are safe," Kikyo said quietly. "Now go, the nearest village is just south of here." Kikyo pointed towards a village and Sam looked in that direction. Sam knew one thing, she did not want to wait around a place like this, she had to get to that village. She wondered about Kikyo, she knew from what Kagome mentioned about her that Kikyo wasn't perfect, but she wondered if it was possible to be friends with her. After all, Kikyo was the ancestor of her best friend. Before Sam could say anything, Kikyo turned around and walked away.

"Okay…Angie, we're going elsewhere, come on."

"Okay Sam," Angie said as she clasped Sam's hand and walked in the direction Kikyo pointed them in.

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie, Inuyasha, and Kagome made it out of the well and Freddie immediately took off. "Sam!" Freddie shouted. He was faster than he was on the other side of the well, Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Inuyasha, go get him!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Inuyasha said as he quickly took off after Freddie. "Damn it, don't be so rash!"

"I'm going to find Sam!" Freddie exclaimed as he looked back at Inuyasha. "You can't stop me from doing that!"

"You need to see Miroku first!"

"Hell no, Sam comes first!"

"You'd rather suck her up in that wind tunnel that you have?! Slow down!" Inuyasha blinked and slapped his forehead. _"I can't believe I just said that."_ Freddie turned his head to see Miroku, Sango, and Shipp staring at him with wide eyes, Inuyasha growled and shouted at them. "Miroku, Sango, catch him!"

"I'm on it," Miroku said with a smirk. He pulled out a sutra and said a spell, he tossed it onto Freddie and a barrier surrounded him. "There, we won't be running off now will we, boy?" Freddie growled and then smirked.

"Sorry Gramps, but I have to find Sam." Miroku's eye twitched and his barrier diminished, Freddie then ran off once more.

"Did he just…" Kagome remembered that the beads had the same effect as Inuyasha and it worked on Freddie when she told Inuyasha to sit.

"Forgive me for this Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. He raised his eyebrow and Kagome looked over at Freddie. "Sit boy!" With that, both Inuyasha and Freddie slammed to the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Shippo exclaimed with laughter. "Inuyasha was made to sit!"

"Okay that was weird," Sango said as she crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. Miroku walked over to Freddie and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the same stinking age as you, aren't I?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome ran over to Miroku and took a deep breath.

"Miroku, meet your descendant, Freddie Benson," Kagome said with a slight chuckle. "Freddie, meet your ancestor, Miroku…"

"M-My descendant…this guy is my descendant?"

"Yes, and would you happen to have another rosary…you know, like the one on your right hand?" Miroku raised his eyebrow and Sango glanced at Freddie with concern.

"Are you saying what I_ think_ you're saying?" Freddie slowly stood up and let out a sigh, Miroku saw his clenched fist and Freddie turned around.

"You better not run off again!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm not, shut up!" Freddie exclaimed. He lifted his hand into the air and opened it; Miroku gasped and nearly fell back as an immense amount of wind was sucked into Freddie's hand. Freddie closed his hand and Miroku stood with his mouth ajar.

"He's my descendant, yet he has the wind tunnel?" Miroku asked in a quiet voice. "What does this mean?" Freddie turned toward Miroku and frowned.

"Well it seems that you died in some battle, struck through the heart, leaving a pregnant Sango behind." Everyone except Kagome stared in shock, Kagome already knew this information. "This Naraku person was never really defeated, he basically curled up in a cave many years after my other ancestor's death, he died there.

"Who…"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku and Sango looked over at Inuyasha with wide eyes and they merely shrugged.

"Either way, if Naraku died, wouldn't the curse have been uplifted?"

"Let me think…In the diaries that my ancestor, Sango wrote…she said that Naraku had a spell that he said the very day her child was born. That spell kept the wind tunnel curse alive, in case he ever died."

"When did your wind tunnel open?"

"It opened a while back, actually. But within the week." Miroku sighed and put his hand into his kimono, he pulled out another glove, similar to that on his hand.

"Here, this will keep the wind tunnel inside and you won't have to close your fist." Miroku took Freddie's hand and wrapped the glove around it; he put the beads on it and spoke a few words. "Okay, when was this death of mine supposed to happen? Can it be avoided?"

"It was the very next battle after you and Sango confessed your love and had sex," Kagome said with a grim voice. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes and chuckled nervously.

"I don't know if it will change the future or not," Freddie said quietly. "But if your death is avoided, and this Naraku person is killed, then the wind tunnel will be no more."

"Okay, so the whole descendant thing explains a few things," Shippo said as he walked over to Freddie. "You're Inuyasha's descendant and you're Miroku's descendant."

"I believe we figured that much out already," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "Is there anything else you would like to know, that isn't stating the obvious?"

"Will you let me ride on your back?" Shippo leapt up onto Freddie's shoulders and placed his hands in Freddie's hair.

"Grr…"

"Uh Shippo, I might recommend not doing that," Kagome said quickly.

"Why?" Shippo asked with a confused look. Freddie grabbed Shippo's tail and chucked him toward a tree. "Aah! Kagome! He hurt me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say it…" Kagome crossed her arms and sighed. "Freddie, we need to see Lady Kaede, she needs to fix those beads around your neck."

"Could we find Sam first?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until I find her!"

"Stubborn little brat," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yes, we should find her first," Kagome said quickly. She knew they could not leave Sam alone to fend for herself; Sam should have been pulled out near the bone eaters well, unless Naraku called her out. "Uh-oh…"

"What?"

"Finding Sam has just become our number one priority!"

"When has it not been!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Okay, so one question," Miroku said while tapping his chin. "Who is this Sam person?"

"She's one of my best friends."

"Oh, so there's no romance between you two?" Sango narrowed her eyes and slapped her forehead, she knew Miroku would probably not resist flirting with every girl he came across. He did anyway, even though they already said they loved each other, what she didn't realize was he just loved getting a reaction out of her.

"We're not going to bother this girl when we see her, are we Monk?" Sango asked as she grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him toward her. Miroku chuckled nervously and she let out a sigh. "Whatever, let's just go find her, but where do we start?"

"I will try to locate her scent," Inuyasha said as he got down on all fours and began sniffing the ground.

"This guy's my ancestor?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "My ancestor is a dog?" Inuyasha lifted his head and everyone else laughed at the statement.

* * *

Haha, I like that last line. Well, they're off to find Sam and Angie, what will happen in the next chapter? Stick around and find out.


	7. Sam's Loss

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Sam's Loss)

Sam and Angie stepped into the village and looked around, it was an interesting looking place, Sam tried to get used to how different things looked from the modern world. She started to pull out her cell phone but she had a feeling that she wouldn't get any service if she tried anything. "Okay Angie, you know to stay by my side, right?"

Sam got no response, she looked around and noticed Angie talking to a very important looking man. Angie looked over at Sam and smiled. "This man is the advisor to the leader of this place!" Angie said quickly. "He's somebody important!"

"Angie, don't do that…we're in a strange place, I don't want to risk losing you!" Angie looked to the ground and Sam let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Angie, I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little worried."

"It's okay Sam, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I won't leave your side ever again!" Angie smiled and ran over to Sam, she wrapped her arms around Sam and grinned. "I love you sister." Angie looked past Sam and thought she saw Kohaku, but at second glance, she didn't see anything. Sam looked at the advisor and smiled softly.

"So, do you have chiefs or anything?"

"Our headman may be interested in talking to you," The man said with a small bow. "But you don't look to be from around here…I've never seen such clothes before."

"Oh…heh…" Sam looked at her shirt with a nervous glance and chuckled. "We're tailors, uh…designing a new fashion the likes this world has never seen before!"

"Sammy, did you just lie?" Angie asked quietly. Sam smiled and Angie shook her head sadly, Sam followed the advisor and Angie followed behind Sam.

"This village is full of vibrant and joyful people," The man said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting with them." Angie looked up in the air and thought she saw a woman on a feather flying high above the village. What Sam and Angie didn't know, was that it was Kagura and she had the power to control the dead.

"Great, well we are going to need to find a few of our friends," Sam said quietly. "You may or may not know them, but one is Kagome. She's with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha."

"Nope, I can't say that I've ever heard of them." Once they got into the main center of the village, surrounded by people, Sam noticed something flash by her. She gasped as several people in the village fell on the ground, dead, a sickle struck the advisor's back. Sam saw fresh blood seeping out of the man and soon she herself was struck in the back.

"Ugh! Angie, look out!" Sam exclaimed as she fell to her hands and knees. She looked over and gasped, Angie was controlling the sickle. "Angie!" Angie pulled on the chain and grabbed the sickle, her eyes were cloudy and unresponsive. Sam groaned as she slowly stood up, her eyes widened as several arrows struck Angie's back. "Angie! Oh no! No, no, no! Angie!"

"S-Sister," Angie's weak voice said as she fell to her knees and fell forward. Tears fell from Sam's eyes as she collapsed onto the ground, she peered over to Angie and then all grew dark.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"You've awakened," A man's voice said as Sam opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a handsome looking man with dark hair. "I am the headman for this village."

"Angie, where is Angie?" Sam asked as she slowly stood up. "Where the hell is my sister!"

"Do you speak of that young blonde girl?" The headman's eyes fell downward and he let out a sigh. "You were following a man that had been dead for about a week, your sister killed off several villagers and nearly killed you. Had it not been for our village's soldiers-"

"She can't be dead!" Sam grabbed the man's shirt and tears escaped her eyes. "Angie can't be dead, please, she can't!"

"She…she's most likely not dead."

"Then she's here?" The headman shook his head and sighed. "Where is she? Where is Angie!"

"Our men started to take you guys and they got distracted, when they returned, your sister was gone."

"Gone…no, that can't be right, she can't be gone! Angie wasn't supposed to leave my side…" Sam released her grip and placed her hands on the ground, she couldn't believe what had happened. Angie killed off several people and nearly killed her own sister, now she was somewhere out in the wild. "She must be so scared all by herself...out there in a strange place, all alone."

"It's safe to assume that she is probably not among the living…"

"Shut up, don't say that, I won't hear it!" Sam got up and pushed the headman aside. "I have to find Angie!" Sam quickly rushed out of the hut she was in and started to run out of the village. She stopped when she nearly ran into none other than Naraku, but she did not know it was Naraku.

"Hello, why are you in such a hurry?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"I have to find my sister, so get out of my way."

"Your sister, I believe I saw her…" Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Naraku.

"You saw her, you saw Angie? Tell me where did you see her at, where is she?"

"She was k-"

"Naraku!" A voice exclaimed.

"Sam!" Another shouted. Sam stepped back, her body shook, she looked over and saw Freddie running toward her.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed at Naraku, the vile demon was cut in half and Sam fell backwards, Freddie caught her. "Damn it, it was just a demon puppet."

"T-That was Naraku?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but don't go getting your hopes up, it won't be the last you'll see of him."

"Sam…where is Angie?" Freddie asked.

"Who is Angie?" Sango asked as she walked over to Sam and Freddie.

"Angie…she's my little sister," Sam said with tears threatening to come to her eyes. Kagome looked around and sighed, Angie was nowhere to be found. "I don't know what happened, she just started to attack the village and then…" Sango gasped and Miroku's face grew hard, he knew Sango was remembering her brother. Miroku walked over to Sam and took her hands in his.

"If it is any consolation, I may be of some assistance in making you feel better. I just have one thing that I want to ask of you, will you do me the honor of-"

"How does that sentence end, monk?" Sango asked as she stepped next to Miroku. Sam blinked and Miroku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Same old stupid Miroku," Shippo said with a sigh. Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head sadly while Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at Miroku.

"You are _so_ lucky I'm your descendant," Freddie said with a slight growl. "_SO_ lucky…Because if I wasn't, I could easily flirt with Sango."

"Let's not go there," Miroku said with narrow eyes.

"Trust me, I'm not…but hey, let's not flirt with my friend either, got it?"

"I hear you loud and clear, sonny." Freddie narrowed his eyes and Miroku smirked.

"Why did you just call me that?"

"And _that_ was for calling me 'Gramps' before." Freddie rolled his eyes and helped Sam to her feet, she glanced at Inuyasha and saw for the first time that he had dog ears.

"Aah!" Sam exclaimed as she pointed to Inuyasha's head. "What's with the freakish ears!"

"What? You got a problem with them or something?" Inuyasha asked with narrow eyes. "They're my _ears_, what the hell is wrong with my ears, huh?"

"Sorry, it's just that they're so peculiar…" Sam glanced at Freddie's hand and saw that he had a cloth on it, she couldn't hear the wind sounds so much anymore, that was a good thing. She figured the cloth kept his wind tunnel inside. Sam glanced over at Miroku, he wore the same thing on his hand, next she glanced at Sango and kept her gaze.

"What is it?" Sango asked. "Do I have something on me?"

"No, it's just…that uniform, I saw it before. That's right, there was a boy, Angie's age, he was with this freakish looking woman. Angie stole his sickle and that's what she used…"

"Why don't we let you two get acquainted while we head back to Kaede's village," Kagome said with a soft smile. "Freddie, Kaede is the priestess of the village, you will want to get to know her."

"Okay, so I'll be interested in knowing her, I _was_ going to ask when we get to leave for our own world, but since we need to get Angie first, we'll do that. After that, I'm taking Sam, and we're leaving," Freddie said while crossing his arms. He didn't intend to stick around for long, he couldn't deal with that.

"Great, just let me call Hachi," Miroku said with a smile. Freddie raised his eyebrow and Miroku took out a small whistle like device, Miroku blew on it and everyone waited as Hachi arrived. Freddie blinked and looked up as a shadow covered them, he saw what appeared to be a giant, yellow, flying sock. His eyes grew large as the thing landed and turned into a raccoon.

"Did you need something Master Miroku?"

"That was creepy," Sam said with wide eyes. "I am not getting on that thing if its our transportation!" Sango smiled softly and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Would you like to ride on Kirara?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at the cat that Sango was pointing at.

"If that's Kirara, how do you ride on her?" Sango smiled and Kirara transformed into the large cat beast.

"Two can fit."

"I'll go with that!" Sam smiled, she liked Kirara. Not only was Kirara strong and fierce looking, but she was also cute.

"Want me to help you on?" Sango asked as she got onto Kirara's back. Sam nodded and held her hand up, Sam took it and pulled her up. "The boys will have to ride on Hachi."

"I have to ride a giant sock?" Freddie asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Miroku said as Hachi transformed back into his larger form. "Either that or you can ride on Inuyasha's back, since that's the only other way you'll be going anywhere until you know your way around."

"I'll go with the giant sock." Miroku chuckled and helped Freddie onto Hachi, next they would be going to Kaede's village.

* * *

Too bad, Angie has become like Kohaku and Freddie gets to ride a giant sock! Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. A Shared Bond

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8 (A Shared Bond)

"Okay Sam, hold on tight," Sango said quietly. Sam nodded, and expected Kirara to break in a mad dash, what she did not expect, was for the giant cat to lift itself off the ground and fly.

"Holy crap, it's flying!" Sam exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and watched the ground shrink. Sango chuckled and Kirara went at a steady pace, after a short time, Sam started to ease into the feel. She did enjoy the wind blowing through her hair, and she enjoyed the view. Hachi was flying directly in front of them, Freddie was toward the middle and Miroku was in the front.

"Sam, did you know that Freddie has the wind tunnel?" Sam nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it kind of makes me feel bad, calling him a dork all the time and now we know that he's going to die…"

"He won't die if we manage to defeat Naraku and wipe away that curse. I'm afraid of what would happen if Miroku were to die, I-I love that man so much." Sam nodded in response, that was understandable. She never really thought of what would happen if Freddie died, she assumed he would always be there for her to make fun of and so forth. She imagined Freddie dying and her gut wrenched. "You don't want Freddie to die, do you?"

"What makes you think I'm worried about him? I mean…as a friend I am concerned that something could happen."

"Well for one thing, your muscles just tensed up." Sam chuckled nervously and looked over at Freddie, she couldn't help but to fear his death and now they were in a dangerous situation.

"If Freddie dies, it'll be hard for Carly…" Sango raised her eyebrow and frowned.

"Who is Carly?"

"Carly is our close friend and the girl that he loves."

"He's in love with her?" Sango was confused at that statement, the way Freddie acted in wanting to find Sam was more than just concern. It was as though finding Sam was a life or death matter.

"Yeah, and I don't know how she feels about him, I mean she tells him that she doesn't like him, but I'm not sure now." Sango looked down at where Inuyasha and Kagome were running, she shook her head sadly.

"That sounds a lot like Kikyo."

"What? Kikyo, I think she's the woman I met earlier!" Sango raised her eyebrow and went on.

"Well Kikyo is a priestess who sealed Inuyasha fifty years ago. Inuyasha doesn't look that old because he's a half demon, their age thing is very different. Kikyo died fifty years ago, but some witch brought her back from the dead…Inuyasha may or may not still love her."

"Huh?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie with a forlorn look, she shook her head and sighed. "Kikyo is Carly's ancestor…do you think that could be a reason Freddie likes her, since Freddie is Inuyasha's descendant?"

"I don't really know. I doubt it, but you never know. Just tell me this, was Freddie always so aggressive in your time?"

"No…"

"Oh, because he was really kind of aggressive earlier. Plus he doesn't have to ride on Hachi, he was running faster than Inuyasha and Miroku!"

"Odd, because he's not usually so fast."

"Maybe being here has an effect on him, perhaps it makes his heritage show more frequently."

"Oh…Well that's fine if it does. So uh…Miroku's a flirt?"

"Yeah, he tends to go around asking women to bear his child. He enjoys blaming it on the hand." Sam laughed lightly and shook her head, she wondered if it was a good thing, because Freddie had a thing with flirting.

"Freddie sort of flirts around with girls at the school, a lot of them find him to be cute, I personally do not." Sango chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"Looks like we have some in common." Sam raised her eyebrow and Sango looked at Miroku. "Well, maybe not, do you have any feelings for him whatsoever?" Sam blushed lightly and blinked.

"Of course not, why would I have feelings for the tech geek?"

"Tech geek?"

"Uh right, you probably don't know much about electronics."

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and say I don't know what those are. Though I do know that cell phones are considered to be electronics, Kagome carries one around but she says she can't use it, no reception."

"Yeah…you know, it is kind of weird to be talking to one of Freddie's ancestors."

"Yeah, try not to mention me as an ancestor, it makes me feel really old." Sam and Sango both laughed and then Sam grew silent.

"I want my sister back…" Sango frowned and Sam closed her eyes, she remembered when she could feel Angie, and now she was gone. "I love her, why does this have to happen?"

"I said the same things."

"Huh?"

"My brother, Kohaku. He was that boy you say that you saw with Kagura. He attacked a village while under the control of Naraku." Sam felt Sango's body start to shake. "He can't remember anything, he doesn't even remember _me_. I love him, and I don't want to hurt him, but sometimes it feels like it is the only way. I can't hurt him, I can't do anything to him but talk to him and hope he hears me. I know that somewhere in there, Kohaku is there. Kohaku is not a soulless puppet, but his life is held to a sacred jewel shard embedded in his neck. We can't let Naraku complete the jewel, if he did, it would surely mean Kohaku's death."

"You don't think that could possibly be what happened to Angie, do you? And I'm so sorry about Kohaku!"

"I don't know if it's what happened to Angie or not."

"What do you think Naraku might have been doing when you guys showed up?" Sango shrugged and stared ahead.

"Maybe the same thing he did to me, try and blame Inuyasha for it. Maybe even try to blame Freddie…considering this new demon we've been facing, he's Naraku's reincarnation…He's really dangerous,"

"Really, if he's the reincarnation that means he's from another time, right?"

"Yes, I think he may be from your time, pulled from the well. Inuyasha says he saw the guy, well now the person is all different looking."

"What's the name of the person."

"Jonah." Sam paled significantly, she looked at Freddie and saw him looking over at her. Something told her that he was having a very similar conversation with Miroku.

"Jonah was the name of my ex boyfriend. He was tanned and had dark black hair, he was also skinny."

"Yeah that sounds like him." Sam frowned and looked downward, she couldn't believe that Jonah was possibly here, and if he was with Naraku and Angie was under Naraku's control, things weren't looking good.

"Jonah doesn't like Angie, he could hurt her…"

"Naraku probably has plans for your sister as he does for my brother, but don't worry, we'll get our siblings back somehow. We just have to stick together and make sure that the other doesn't give in to despair and stuff." Sam nodded, she was glad that Sango could understand her and that she herself could sympathize with Sango. Sam remembered that she still had Angie's boomerang with her, she pulled it out from where she had it and stared at it with sadness.

_"You take it!" Angie exclaimed._

_"Sam, I killed a bird!"_

"What do you have there?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A boomerang, kind of like the one you have with you, only about one hundred sizes smaller." Sango chuckled and Sam let her tears start to fall as she held the boomerang close. "It was Angie's, I gave it to her as a present. She gave it back to me a few days ago, saying she killed a bird with it."

"She didn't want it because she accidently hit a bird?"

"That's right…"

"She seems so innocent, you know what I mean? That's something you should treasure with you, it's yours to keep, don't ever loose it. It is something to remember Angie by, and maybe, just maybe it can be used to get her memory back."

"You think she wouldn't remember me?"

"Kohaku doesn't remember me." Sam frowned and stared at the small boomerang, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Freddie has the sword, when I look at Kagome, she has arrows, Inuyasha has a sword and his claws. Miroku seems to use that staff as something else and you even have weapons…I'm a liability."

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am, I can do nothing but hang on to you guys. I feel bad enough that Freddie's life is in danger, why do I feel like I've put Angie's life in danger?" Sango sighed in response, she too blamed herself for what had happened to Kohaku, it was just something that would pass over time. Even still, one could never truly get over it.

"Sam, you're not a liability and you're not defenseless." Sam gripped the boomerang in her hand and looked up to see a demon bird coming toward them.

"Demons, that's all everything is around here, isn't it? Demons made Freddie this way, demons are the reason that Freddie's going to die. Demons are the reason that Angie's gone, they're the reason Jonah's here, they're the reason that Angie can't remember me." Sam clenched her fist around the boomerang and grit her teeth. "Demons are the reason for all of this! I hate them! I hate them that Angie's gone, I hate them that Freddie's going to die, I hate them all! If it wasn't for them, Angie would still be here!" Sam threw the boomerang at the demon bird and it pierced through the bird's neck.

"Ah, Kirara!" Kirara whipped around and Sango swiftly caught the boomerang as it came back. She gazed at the beautiful shade of red that the boomerang was and she handed it to Sam. "Be more careful, even though it would come back, it's still not something you should throw around carelessly."

"Right…you're right…" Sam stared at her boomerang and looked down at the demon bird in shock, now she had been the one to kill a bird.

"You know, we can definitely turn that little thing into a weapon, we would just have to find a good craftsman that could do it."

"You think you could do that?"

"Yeah, and both you and I could train with each other! It would be fun I'm sure." Sam smiled and put the boomerang in her pocket.

"That sounds like fun, I wouldn't mind that."

"Good, oh and you might want to apologize to Inuyasha later." Sam raised her eyebrow and Sango smirked. "You just shouted that you hated demons and they were the reason for everything, but he's a good demon and he's on our side. Also, he has super hearing, and probably has heard our entire conversation." Sam chuckled and looked down at Inuyasha, she thought she saw his ears twitch.

"Sorry about what I said, Inuyasha!"

"Heh, well we're nearing Kaede's village, so get ready to meet her. She's a very nice lady, you will like her."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that


	9. Meeting Kaede

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Meeting Kaede)

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked as Sam and Sango touched to the ground. "You killed a demon bird for what?"

"Inuyasha, relax," Kagome said while crossing her arms. She looked at Sam and smiled softly. "You have good aim."

"Yeah, remind me to never piss you off when you have a weapon," Freddie said with a chuckle. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked, she didn't really care about getting mad at Freddie at the moment, but she would keep that in mind.

"I guess I have something on you," Sam said with a slight laugh. "Sango says that she can find a craftsman to turn that boomerang into a decent weapon."

"Yeah, imagine a boomerang this size," Sango stated as she took her boomerang off and set it on the ground. "It is pretty damn heavy as well."

"A thing like that can slice through just about anything." Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms; he then walked over to Freddie and placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"You're my descendant, right?" Inuyasha asked with a grin. "So you also have my sword, it must be itching to get out of that sheath after five hundred years. Show these girls a thing or two, take that sword out." Sam and Freddie raised their eyebrows and Freddie shrugged his shoulders while placing his hand on the handle of the sword. "By the way, that is called tessaiga."

"Tessaiga, that's the name of the sword?" Freddie asked while looking at it, it was an interesting name, that was for sure. Freddie swiftly pulled the sword out of its sheath, everybody watched as it grew from a thin blade to its trademark fang-like form. "Whoa…" Freddie smirked and looked over at Sam. "I suppose this means you don't have anything over me now, Sam."

"Oh shut up, don't think just because you got lucky and that sword grew, that it means you're better than me," Sam said while hitting Freddie on the back of the head. "I would like to think I'm better than you any day, dork!"

"Trust me; you're far from being better than I am." Sam growled and pushed Freddie to the ground; she then placed her foot on his chest and smirked.

"Carly told me about how she pinned you to the ground, maybe its time I do the same."

"You can't keep me pinned for very long though."

"Why is that?" Freddie smirked and closed his eyes, Sam raised her eyebrow at the smug look that now crossed his face.

"You should just be lucky that you decided to wear pants today and not a skirt." Sam paled and then blushed; she got off of Freddie and started to make gagging sounds. "I told you that you couldn't keep me down very long." Freddie pushed himself up and Sam glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"One day, I'm going to get you for that!"

"What? It's no different than me making the statement that your butt is shaped like ham." Sam glared at Freddie and took a step forward, at that, Freddie took off running. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"He was smart to run." Everyone stared in a mixture of shock and awe at the event that had just taken place.

"Every time I give Inuyasha a look like that, he just starts arguing," Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah, well it's Freddie, he's just a wimp." Sam grinned and walked in the direction that Freddie ran, there was no sense in letting him get lost. As the group walked, they heard a large amount of chatting, the chatting was coming from a group of girls on the left. Miroku snickered and Sam narrowed her eyes, Freddie was in the middle of them.

"Yes ladies, technology is a thing of the future," Freddie said with a grin. He ran his hand through his hair and the girls all started to sigh, some girls blushed when he grinned. "I hail from a long line of monks and priestesses, let me read your palms!"

"Miroku, did you have something to do with this?" Sango asked with narrow eyes, she started to wonder what the boys had been discussing on their ride.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this," Miroku stated while glancing to the side. "At least not the long line of monk's part…" Sam crossed her arms and stared at Freddie, the group all looked at her, she was doing a good acting job, pretending not to care.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Shippo asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean he's acting like the perverted monk!" Miroku narrowed his eyes and gave Shippo a side glance, Shippo took this opportunity to shut up before he further annoyed the monk.

"Why should I care if Freddie wants to talk to all those girls?" Sam asked with a shrug. "He can do what he wants, it isn't like there's any problem with it." Sam tapped her fingers on her arm and listened as Freddie said another line and the girls all giggled, she rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head. "At least we know where he gets it from, also it's not the only thing he gets from his ancestor…" Miroku looked down and his gloved hand that rested on his staff lowered.

"We should be getting to Lady Kaede's soon," Miroku said quickly. Miroku walked toward the group of women and pushed them aside, he then grabbed Freddie's shirt and dragged him out. "Come on…"

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, everyone else stared at Miroku in a near state of shock, normally one would think Miroku would take the opportunity to join Freddie with talking to the girls.

"I'm fine, I said we needed to get to Kaede's, did I not? If we want to get rid of the curse that lies in you, all _you_ really need to do is defeat Jonah and that would probably end the curse for you and your children. I say let us deal with Naraku, if and when Jonah's killed, you can go home." Miroku released Freddie's shirt and Freddie dusted himself off.

"Actually, I would like to help you defeat Naraku," Freddie said with a smirk. "Seriously though, Naraku seems pretty bad, why should I leave you guys to kill him all alone when I can easily help you out?"

"Yeah, I have a question," Sam said while crossing her arms. "Freddie, wouldn't you want to get to C-"

"If you say Carly, I'm going to be mad."

"What?" Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Whatever, where's this Kaede person anyway?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go." The group all walked to a small hut, deep in the village. When they walked inside, they found Kaede sitting with a cup of tea.

"You've returned, Inuyasha," Kaede said as she stood up. "Kagome, did you finish what you had to do?" Kagome nodded and Kaede pointed at Freddie and Sam. "I do not believe I have met you two…"

"Lady Kaede, this is Freddie Benson," Kagome said while pointing to Freddie. "He is Miroku's descendant, and next to him is his friend, Sam Puckett. She can detect the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Good to meet you," Freddie said with a grin. Sam nodded and continued to glare at Freddie, she smirked and pulled the enchantment beads off of his neck.

"By the way, Kagome said you could fix these," Sam said with a devious smirk. "He's Inuyasha's descendant and I don't want him falling down every time Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha." Kaede took the beads and stared at Freddie.

"So he is Inuyasha's descendent as well," Kaede stated while rubbing her chin. "I will see what I can do, er, what would you like for me to do?" Sam grinned and whispered into Kaede's ear, Kaede nodded and took the beads to a small desk. Kaede turned and looked at Freddie's hand with curiosity, she looked at Miroku and crossed her arms. "He has the wind tunnel? What does this mean?"

"It means Naraku wasn't successfully defeated," Miroku stated. "Either that or I didn't have a hand in his initial defeat. As well as the fact that Sango conceives my child before Naraku is killed."

"I see…and so Kagome has brought them from the future to aid in the defeat of Naraku?" Miroku nodded and Kaede crossed her arms. "Very well then…"

"Kaede, I have a question," Kagome said quickly. "I need to know if you know anything about Kikyo's child."

"What?" Now Inuyasha held a shocked look on his face, Kikyo bore a child with someone and it wasn't his.

"Kikyo did have a child, Sam says that her best friend Carly is descended from Kikyo and a warrior who never came from battle." Kaede rubbed her chin and thought for a moment, then her eyes widened and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I remember now, it was her boyfriend that she had long before she met Inuyasha. The child grew up in a sheltered village with our parents, but I have long since moved away, I had forgotten that my sister had a child. She was a priestess, she couldn't keep the child with her twenty four seven, so that is why it was sent away."

"I have a question as well," Sango stated. "Freddie is the descendant of Inuyasha and Miroku, Sam says he didn't act how he acted when he first came here."

"How was that?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Sango with confusion.

"Apparently he acted like his demon blood was awake or something."

"I would imagine being around the sacred jewel shards would have an effect on that, plus in this era, demons are more frequent."

"Oh…" Sam rolled her eyes, that was a fact she didn't care much about. Though she couldn't help but wonder if Carly would start acting like Kikyo, she snickered at the thought. Sam took out her boomerang and glanced at it once more, she was going to ask Kaede if she knew anyone that could fix it, but Sango stopped her. "Sam, I know a great person who can do wonders for that weapon."

"Really, you think so?" Sam asked while looking at Sango with a smile. Sango nodded and crossed her arms.

"Of course, his name is Godan, he's an expert craftsman, he is much better than his father. His father was the one that made my boomerang, by the way." Sam smiled and looked at her boomerang, she would definitely enjoy that.

"So, when do you think we can see this Godan person?"

"As soon as we're done here, that's when we can see him." Freddie immediately began to protest.

"She isn't going by herself, is she?" Freddie asked. "I don't want her going by herself."

"Sango will be with her," Miroku said while crossing his arms. "There is no need for all of us to go, Sango is a very capable warrior."

"Hey tech geek, don't worry about me," Sam said with a deadpan voice. "You're not supposed to care about me, you're supposed to be wrapped up in your obsession with Carly. So in that case, worry more about getting back to Carly alive and I'll just worry about myself."

"If I want to worry about you, I'll worry about you," Freddie said with narrow eyes.

"I don't want a dork worrying about me, especially if he doesn't really care to even notice me. The only reason you're even my friend is because of Carly, without her, you wouldn't even be acknowledging me. So go back to your ways of ignoring me, I don't need your fake concern." Everyone stared as the air grew thick, Inuyasha tugged on his collar and Kagome blinked.

"Maybe you shouldn't let Carly get to you," Kagome said quietly.

"Hah, you're no better," Inuyasha stated.

"What was that?!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and clenched her fists.

"Well you always get so wound up over Kikyo, every stinking time she even is _mentioned_, you start acting all weird and stuff!"

"Okay, come on, quit worrying about other girls at a time like this," Miroku said. "Now isn't the time to discuss your two timing ways."

"You know Monk, you're one to talk," Sango stated as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You're always going around flirting with girls nonstop!" Shippo and Kaede watched this bout and let out a large sigh, they were so glad they didn't have to deal with this.

"Sam," Kaede said quickly. "Come here." Sam stopped bickering with Freddie and walked over to Kaede. "I want to work with that necklace, it will take a short amount of time, but I will need you. After that is over, you and Sango should go and fix your weapon, and the others will rest here."

"Okay, that sounds fine to me." Kaede smiled and led Sam over to where the beads were, the others all exited the hut to do their own things.

* * *

Okay, next chapter will be interesting. Stick around.


	10. Bonding Flames

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Bonding Flames)

Sam and Sango flew on Kirara, they were on their way to Godan. Inuyasha and Freddie had gone toward the sword craftsman to see if there was anything about Freddie's sword that might be different of if Freddie's blood would work with the sword. Sam looked down toward the ground and smiled, she enjoyed riding on the great cat. The creature landed on a rocky ledge and Sam jumped off with Sango.

"So this is where we have to go?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango nodded and Sam looked around, it looked like a vast amount of nothing. Sango and Sam walked toward the center of the field, a strange looking old man appeared in front of them.

"Hello, who has come to visit me?" The man asked. "I am Godan."

"I am Sango; this is my friend, Sam. She needs to turn her boomerang into a weapon." Sam nodded and pulled out the small red boomerang, Godan took the weapon and inspected it closely.

"This, this has potential to be very strong, it is almost like a bond." Sam raised her eyebrow as Godan started to bend the boomerang.

"Don't break it! I gave that to my little sister!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ah!" Godan held the weapon in one hand and looked at Sam, she watched him carefully and he smiled. "This weapon connects you with your little sister, does it not?"

"Huh?" Godan sighed and started to explain it to Sam.

"You said you gave this to your sister, did you not?" Sam nodded and Godan raised his eyebrow. "Did she give it back to you?"

"She felt guilty that she had killed something with it, she loved it but she didn't want to kill. She gave it to me as I had given it to her, a gift."

"Then this represents the bond and love that you have with your sister and that right there is a strong one. You desire to save your sister, do you not?" Sam's eyes widened, she wanted to know how the man knew that her sister was in any kind of danger.

"Can I ask how you knew that Angie was in danger?"

"I am Godan, I have my ways. I can turn this boomerang into a weapon for you, a weapon of great strength. The fire in your soul represents the power of your bond, this will be given flame quality and it will be a great weapon. I will have it done for you in a very short amount of time."

"What are you going to do with it?" Godan smiled and vanished; Sam looked at Sango nervously and kept her stance. "How long will it take?"

"I don't know," Sango responded while crossing her arms. Sam didn't want to leave until the work was finished, she didn't want to risk losing the weapon. "We should go."

"No, I don't want to. That boomerang is very special to me; I don't want to risk losing it." Sam smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"Godan is a very good craftsman, he will not do anything bad to the weapon."

"I believe that, but I still want to be right here when it is finished." That was understandable enough, Sango had nothing against it. "I can't rest until Angie is safe; I want to know that my sister will be okay."

"I agree, and I pray that we will save her."

"I feel the same for your younger brother, Kohaku. He's been enslaved by Naraku, and that isn't right. He's become Naraku's puppet, and now Angie is…I hate Naraku!" Sam clenched her teeth and closed her fists, how she could hate someone she never met, that was something odd enough. She just couldn't get over how much she hated him though; she hated anybody that would take her sister away from her.

"We both hate Naraku, trust me, he is not a good demon. I don't know what to tell you other than the fact that we have to work together and bring him down. Naraku is the one that separated Kikyo and Inuyasha, he's the one that placed that curse on Miroku, he's the one that screwed with this world and now it's time for the world to screw him." Sam blinked and looked at Sango, the words made sense to her.

"I'm a bit ticked that Freddie still has that curse, I can't accept that. Now Naraku's taken my young sister, what does Naraku want? Why did he want my sister in the first place?"

"I don't know…it could have something to do with his reincarnation, Jonah." Sam clenched her fists and sighed, she didn't know what Jonah would want with Angie. Jonah wanted to cheat on Sam with Carly, if there was anything to be said of him, it would be the thought that he'd go after Carly.

Godan appeared in front of Sam and Sango, he held the small red boomerang in his hand, Sam raised her eyebrow because it didn't look any different. "The boomerang is much more powerful than before," Godan said with a smile. "Take it." Sam took the boomerang in her hand and glanced at it.

"It doesn't look any different than before," Sam said quietly. "Is it really different?" Godan nodded and crossed his arms.

"It is very different, when you handed it to me; it was made of some strange material."

"Plastic…"

"Ah, well now it is like a sharp edged blade, just as Sango's boomerang." Sam blinked and her brow furrowed, it looked like the same old pocket boomerang she had at first. "Remember, that is connected to your soul, it is connected to your love for your sister, it is your bond with her. The more love you have for her, determines the effect the flames will have and their size or color. When using this weapon, it will grow to the size of your friend's boomerang."

"Really, it will?" Sam looked at Sam's boomerang and blinked, she tried to imagine the boomerang growing to such a size.

"Give it a try, imagine Naraku standing over there." Godan pointed in a direction and Sam nodded. She imagined Naraku standing in place; she lifted the boomerang and checked it when she didn't feel the weight change. Though, when she looked up, she saw that the boomerang had grown huge and was engulfed in large flames.

"I didn't even feel it change!" Godan smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course not, but to everyone who carries it, it shall be heavy."

"Huh?"

"The bond you have with your sister is so strong that the love you have for her can only be carried by you two, nobody else can carry it for you. They can try, but they could never use the weapon as a weapon." Sam lowered her boomerang and held it in her hands, the fire was not burning her hands.

"Why will the flames not burn me?"

"Again, the flames represent the love for your sister that you have, the connection that you two have. Your souls are bound in this boomerang, your love for one another is in here, and love does not hurt. That means the fire will not burn you, but it will burn your enemies. It will not burn those you care about either; it will merely burn those who threaten that connection." Sam nodded in response, she understood what that meant, she felt ready to fight Naraku for her sister.

Sam's face tightened and she threw the boomerang toward where she had imagined Naraku, the boomerang appeared like a ball of flames almost. The weapon returned and Sam swiftly caught it, when she was done using it, the weapon shrank. "Godan, thank you very much."

"You are welcome; just remember this though, if you ever grow bitter feelings toward your sister, that weapon will no longer have its flames. The weapon will grow, but it will merely be as though it were just a giant boomerang."

"I love my sister, I understand your warning but I also know that I will never dislike my own sister."

"If your sister were to turn evil and to destroy the world-"

"I would still love Angie. She is my sister; she's the one that means the most to me in this world. We've done everything together, grew up together, we've had arguments and whatnot, but there is no way I would ever love her any less than what I already do."

"Then you will do fine." Sam smiled and Sango placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Come on Sam, let's go back to Kaede's village," Sango stated. "I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"I'm sorry that Freddie and I have become a burden to you guys."

"You have not, you are both one of us, and we're all in this together. Let's go, we have to get started on the journey." Sam nodded and walked with Sango back to Kirara, both were unaware of the eyes on them. From a hidden spot, Kohaku and Angie were watching closely.

"You do not remember her?" Kohaku asked while looking at Angie. Angie stared blankly at Sam, no apparent knowledge of who Sam was ever came to her. Kohaku closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "It is unfortunate to not remember your own sister, maybe you will remember."

Angie continued to stare at Sam with an empty expression, she watched as Sam and Sango got onto Kirara and flew off. "Naraku does not realize I have my memories back, I was around Sister enough to regain them. If Naraku knew that I had regained my memories, he could take the shard from my neck and I would die." Kohaku felt of the back of Angie's neck, his finger ran over the shard that was embedded in her neck, she would die if that shard was taken out.

"I will help you regain your memories, Angie. When that happens, I will find a way to get you to somewhere safe, so Naraku does not take that shard from your neck." Kohaku slowly stood up and glanced in the direction of Kirara, his face tightened and he closed his eyes. "Let's go, Angie. It is time to return to Naraku and Jonah…"

* * *

Hmm, interesting stuff is happening here. Hey, Sam's got a powerful item now, Freddie's in trouble lol. Stick around for the next chapter.


	11. Dangerous Encounters

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Dangerous Encounters)

The group had started on their journey, initially they spent about a week training and resting, but now they were on the road. "I have control over you now, Freddie," Sam said with a smirk. "Well, more control."

"Ah shut it," Freddie said while crossing his arms. "You have no control over me, ham butt." Miroku blinked and rubbed his chin, he looked at Sam and did not see how her butt looked like ham.

"Dork, you better tell your ancestor to stop looking at my rear end! Ugh! Now I think I know why you even know what my butt looks like." Freddie smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that I do…" Sam narrowed her eyes and let out a growl.

"Down, Freddie." Freddie screamed and fell to the ground, Sam's trigger word was 'Down' while Kagome's was 'Sit' and both were annoying. Freddie groaned and Sam crossed her arms. "I have to say, I really love how Kaede worked with that!"

"Y-You rotten little…I'll get you for this."

"I'd like to see you try, dork face." Freddie groaned and pushed himself off the ground; he crossed his arms and glared at Sam. "Oh, and yes that was a challenge, I can't wait to see what crazy and idiotic things you have planned."

"I'll think of something." Freddie turned and started to walk away, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Sam. It wasn't hard for him to know that it just became harder to argue with her, he had fallen for her long ago and now he just seemed to be falling harder. He was determined to finish this journey; he was determined to bring Angie back to Sam. He loved Angie like his own sister, and he just loved Sam, he loved Sam more than anything in his life. A burst of wind shot past the group and nearly knocked Sam over, Freddie swiftly caught her and looked over to see a black haired man.

"Koga," Inuyasha growled. Koga was the leader of the wolf demon tribe, he kept declaring his love for Kagome, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. "What do you want now?" Koga rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey mutt, I came to see Kagome," Koga said while crossing his arms. He glanced over to see Sam standing up straight; he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well who is this beautiful woman?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Koga ran over to her, brushing Freddie aside. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sam Puckett, and I suggest backing away now," Sam said quickly. Koga merely grinned and clasped her hands together; Freddie's eye twitched and he placed his hand on his sword's handle. He knew the others told him that Koga wasn't evil, but Koga was annoying him.

"I will make you, along with Kagome, my brides!" Sam moved her head back and raised her eyebrow; she wondered how many wives this guy could have. Apparently he could have as many as he wanted.

"You're going to do _what?_" Freddie asked with a clenched fist. Koga looked at Freddie and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I'm Freddie; get your hands off of her." Freddie took his sword out and pointed it toward Koga. "I don't care who you are, but if you don't step back from Sam, I'm going to cut you up like a slab of meat." Sam rolled her eyes and Koga smirked.

"You smell like the mutt over there for some reason, any idea why that is?" Freddie smirked and pulled out the sword, it transformed and Koga's eyes grew large. "That's the same sword as the mutts!"

"Yeah, and the same powers, want to know why? I happen to be descended from that mutt, and don't even think about calling _me_ a mutt, do that and you die. No wait, don't let go of Sam this minute, and you die." Koga laughed and shook his head. "You're Koga of the wolf tribe, right? Okay, so what is so funny there, wolf?"

"You, you and the mutt seem so much alike!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and then charged toward Koga. "Yup, I'm going to be jumping out of the way now!" Koga leapt to the side as Freddie swung the sword. Freddie lifted the sword in the air and brought it to the ground, a blast emitted and the attack named 'Wind Scar' shot out toward Koga. "Yikes! Don't want to be hit by that one!" Koga leapt out of the way and chuckled.

"I think you need to shut up, wolf, before I decide to give you the biggest beating of your life!" Sam was growing very annoyed with what was going on, she crossed her arms and Kagome sent her an understanding glance.

"Freddie, down boy," Sam said with a smirk.

"Aw crap!" Freddie slammed into the ground and Koga started to laugh at him. Sam walked over to Freddie and narrowed her eyes.

"What has gotten into you, tech geek? You weren't acting like this before, why are you acting like this now?"

"Because he is an idiot," Koga said with a smirk. Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at Koga. Sam noticed the jewel shards in his legs and she smirked.

"You have jewel shards in your leg, what are you going to do with them?" Koga shrugged and crossed his arms, he didn't feel like explaining that they were to help him run at breakneck speeds. Just then, Koga was hit by a sickle, the group turned and saw Angie standing with Kagura.

"Well, the girl did join Inuyasha's group," Kagura said while looking at Sam with a wide smirk. Sam glared at Kagura and then looked at Angie, her heart sank when she saw Angie's soulless eyes. Koga growled and started to charge toward Angie and Kagura.

"How dare you!" Koga exclaimed.

"Step back, wolf!" Freddie exclaimed as he slammed his sword toward the ground, large blasts shot from the sword and hit Koga. "Don't attack her!"

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing!"

"Shut up! That's Sam's sister, she's a puppet of Naraku, don't attack her or I'll attack you!" Koga growled and wiped some blood from his mouth, Sam slowly stepped toward Angie.

"Angie, what are you doing?" Sam asked while lifting her hand toward Angie. She couldn't bear the fact that Angie couldn't remember who she was. Kagura laughed as Angie lifted the sickle blade up, she then struck Sam in the arm. "Ah!"

"Sam!" Freddie ran toward Sam as she fell to her knees and held her arm in her hand, he knelt beside her and looked over at Angie and then Kagura.

"Kagura, it's you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he drew his sword. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," Kagura said in a dark voice. She grinned as she stood on her feather and peered down at the group. "I am merely doing what Naraku wants, I'm letting Angie destroy you." Sam's body shook as she slowly stood up, Freddie watched her with wide eyes.

"Angie, please, don't you remember me?" Sam asked as she slowly stepped toward Angie. "Please Angie, can't you remember me at all?" Freddie's eyes widened as Angie lifted her sickle, he quickly tackled Sam to the ground in time to miss being hit by the weapon.

"It's no use, she can't recognize you at all." Sam ignored Kagura and pulled out her boomerang, she slowly walked toward Angie.

"Do you remember this? This is what I gave you as a gift one time." Sam had tears starting to come from her eyes, she despretly wanted Angie to remember her. "You killed a bird on accident and gave it back to me, you said you hated killing things." Angie looked at the boomerang for a minute, Sango looked from Sam and Angie to Kagura, she saw Kohaku sitting on the feather. He was eyeing Angie with intensity, he saw what the others did not see, something flashed in Angie's eyes. He was sure that she was going to be remembering who she was, very soon.

Sam saw the jewel shard in her neck and winced, she knew what it meant, Angie would die if that were to be removed. Kagura saw what Sam was doing and laughed. "Even if she did remember, she would still die!" Sam looked up and Kagura let out another loud laugh. "There's no hope for her, because if she remembered, Naraku would have to kill her. You want your sister to live, do you not?" Kohaku jumped off the feather and walked next to Angie, he hoped that by being there, he would scare the others off if he started to attack.

No one saw what Freddie was doing after that, he slowly made his way under Kagura and lifted his hand in the air. He gripped the cloth and beads around his hand and growled. "This is for taking Angie away from Sam, this is for what you've done to Angie, die Kagura!" Freddie exclaimed. Kagura looked down and gasped as Freddie ripped his cloth and beads off of his hand, she was caught by surprise and quickly sucked into the wind tunnel.

_"Crap, that was unexpected,"_ Kohaku thought with a frown. He grabbed Angie's wrist and ran off, Sam started to run after them but Sango placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let them go," Sango said with a shaky voice. "If we go after them, it will only be harder. They don't remember us, maybe one day they will, but until then…there is nothing we can do." Sam looked to the ground and clenched her fists, Freddie walked over to Sam and quickly gave her a hug.

"W-What are you doing, Freddie?" Sam asked with a slight gasp and a blush. "Get off of me, dork."

"Sam, I promise you, we're going to get Angie back to normal," Freddie said in a calm voice that soothed Sam. "I won't rest until Angie remembers you, I promise, everything is going to be okay." Sam closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face.

"Thank you, Freddie…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter


	12. Carly Arrives

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Carly Arrives)

Kohaku took Angie with him and ran as far and as quickly as he could, he looked around to see if Naraku's poison insects were following him. They were like little reporters to Naraku, whatever they saw, he saw. Naraku would surely know that Kagura died, that much was evident. _"Okay, they're nowhere nearby."_ Kohaku ran into a cave and sat down with Angie, he let out a sigh and looked over at her. "It's a shame that you don't remember her, but like me, you'll probably be too burdened and fearful to go to her. With that sacred jewel shard that is in your neck, you may die."

Angie had not spoken a word or even made any attempts to move or run away from Kohaku during the time they were running. It was truly an odd thing, but there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment. Kohaku slowly stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave; he surveyed the landscape and saw the Priestess Kikyo. The woman was walking toward the cave; she spotted Kohaku and then saw Angie who was balled up in a corner.

"You are the one known as Kohaku, are you not? You are the one whose life is controlled by Naraku, but your sister does not wish for your death." Kohaku knew that Kikyo was on a hunt for the jewel shards as well, that meant he knew full well that she would kill a puppet of Naraku for a jewel shard if it came down to it. He glanced over at Angie and grit his teeth; she was not in a good position right now.

"What will you do, Lady Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at Kohaku and crossed her arms, she really was more concerned with the jewel than the life of one person.

"I will purify your jewel shard, but then I will remove it…however I will remove it safely and without killing you. It is the work that only a priestess can do." Kohaku nodded in understanding, but at the time he would much rather Kikyo save Angie over him. "Of course, that girl is a puppet of Naraku as well…unless she remembers, I will remove hers."

Kohaku understood what that meant; Angie would die for Kikyo to remove her jewel shard. If Angie didn't remember, or if she did remember and wasn't anybody important, Kikyo would just remove the jewel shard from her neck and kill her. "Let us travel with you, Lady Kikyo. Let us travel with you until she remembers who she is…" Kikyo looked at Kohaku and then turned around, her silent response told him that she was willing for him to travel with her.

"Bring the girl with you…"

-NEW SCENE-

Carly was a mess, it had been over a week and she didn't know where her friends were. They had been missing for a whole week, now she was in Japan, searching for the Higurashi Shrine, the place found in one of Sam's notes. She found an old man walking the streets, she stopped him and he looked at her kindly. "Is there something I may help you with?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi, she lives in the Higurashi Shrine," Carly responded while frowning. Her body was shaking, she was afraid that Sam may have gotten into danger by visiting a person she never met personally. "Kagome was apparently my friend's Penpal, and two of my friends visited her and have been missing for more than a week, I need to see this person."

"Kagome is my granddaughter, she is a great person. However, she is very ill I'm afraid, pancreatic jumps at every three minutes!" Carly raised her eyebrow, she had never heard of that in her life. Of course, this was just routine for the grandfather, making up illnesses.

"You don't understand! Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, they came here over a week ago and they haven't returned! I need to know where they are, and I want you to tell me, or at least this Kagome person…oh my god, please don't tell me _you're_ Kagome!" Carly's eyes were wide, fearing that the internet had grasped her friend. Fears were running wild through her head, rape, torture, murder, and various other things. "If you hurt Sam and Freddie, I swear-"

"Hold on there!" The man held up his hand and gestured for her to follow. "Come with me, I'll explain to you on the way." Carly reluctantly followed the old man toward where the Higurashi Shrine was, he would have to lead her to the well.

"Okay, so you better start explaining before I start going psycho on you!" The old man sighed and crossed his arms, he understood full well the fears that she had.

"My granddaughter has actually been in the feudal era for over a week, I believe your friends have as well." Carly raised her eyebrow in disbelief, that made absolutely no sense to her. "I believe one of your friends had the wind tunnel, like his ancestor, Miroku. Kagome has been fighting a demon named Naraku, and there is talk of a priestess named Kikyo."

"Kikyo…Kikyo is the name of my ancestor, now I _know_ you're messed up." The grandfather sighed and led her to the well, she looked in and raised her eyebrow. What she could not deny was the feeling of something eerie in there, as though something were calling her.

"You are the descendant of Kikyo then? She was the original holder of the Shikon No Tama, otherwise known as the sacred jewel shard. She was a priestess who lived hundreds of years ago and died at the hands of the fowl demon Naraku. However she was revived and walks the ground as a clay body."

"What?" Carly was starting to freak, this old man was scaring the crap out of her. She looked into the well and saw what looked like sky at the very bottom, that was confusing, there should have been no sky whatsoever.

"I'm sure you will find your friends." The old man placed his hand on Carly's back and pushed her into the well, she screamed and closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground. She never did hit the ground, she opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well, how she got there without a loud crash, she never knew. Her eyes were wide and fearful, she looked around quickly, trying to find out if there were any decaying bodies of her friends, praying that there were none.

Carly looked up and tried to grab the top of the well, it was difficult since the well was so high up. Only the tips of her fingers could reach the top of it, she was in desperate need of help. "Somebody, help me! Help me, please!" Carly was trying her best not to cry, but she seriously feared for her life, it would be hard not to cry. She was expecting that man to come back and kill her, but what she saw of the man was that he was not evil. That much confused the hell out of her.

"What is all that noise?" A woman's voice asked. Carly smiled with hope as Kaede's head appeared over the well, looking very surprised.

"Please, you have to help me! There was this old man, he tried to tell me that my friends were in some other world and that his granddaughter, Kagome was as well. Well I don't think there really was a Kagome, I think it was just a creepy old man, and the man pushed me in here!" Kaede raised her eyebrow and grasped Carly's wrist, another hand came and helped to pull Carly out.

"Kagome is as real as the come, she comes through this world and her own time to help Inuyasha slay the demon, Naraku…" Carly groaned once more, thinking that this woman was another lunatic. "Recently she had two other people with her, but who are you and how did you get through here?"

"I don't know exactly, maybe it's because I'm descended from some woman named Kikyo…" Kaede's eyes grew wide as Carly stepped on the fresh ground. Carly gasped and looked around, everything around her was different. "Where the hell am I?" Kaede looked back at the person who helped her, that was Kohaku. She had been visiting with Kikyo, Kohaku and Angie before hearing Carly screaming.

"You're in the Feudal Era, and behind me is your ancestor, Kikyo." Carly raised her eyebrow and looked over, it was then she noticed the slender looking woman standing next to a young girl.

"Angie!" Carly ran over toward Angie but Kohaku quickly stepped in the way and Kikyo held her arm out, Carly stopped running and looked up with confusion.

"She is Naraku's puppet, she will die," Kikyo said quietly.

"What! No! You can't kill her, she's Sam's sister…speaking of Sam, where the hell is my best friend! What did you freaks do to Sam and Freddie and who the hell is this Kagome person?!"

"They are fine," Kohaku said in a quiet voice. "Freddie Benson has dragged Kagura into his wind tunnel, however…" Kohaku walked over to Angie and turned her around, it was then that Carly saw a jewel shard in her neck. "Naraku and Jonah have embedded this into her neck, unless it is purified by a priestess, then she is controlled forever. She has no memory of her elder sister, just like I had no memory of mine. Kikyo says she may purify the shard and take it out safely, since that's the only way…if it is removed from her neck, she will die."

"I aim only for the jewel shards," Kikyo said quietly. "I will do Kohaku, but I make no promises for Angie."

"Wait…no!" Carly exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "I don't know what to believe, but you _can't_ just let Angie die! She means the world to Sam, if you let her die, Sam will be devastated!"

"That is not my concern." Carly clenched her fists and gripped the grass, her face tightened and she looked at Kikyo with pure anger in her eyes.

"Then how the hell are you my ancestor!" Kikyo looked taken aback by the statement, Carly slowly rose and slapped Kikyo across the face, Kikyo did not seem to be fazed. "You can't be, you have no heart! This girl has a life, this girl has a family that she loves and they love her! How the hell can you just say it is of no concern to you? How can you say that she's unimportant? Who the hell gave you the right to just take something out that could kill her and say that you didn't care! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the priestess, Kikyo…and if you are my descendant, then surely you understand just as well as I do, the importance of that sacred jewel shard. There are demons out there all over the place, they are hunting these things and the only way to purify the jewel and remove it is to put all the shards together. I need that shard, and I can probably purify it, but I can't say that I'm willing to take it out safely and use up my power for two people rather than one."

"So you're going to save this boy's life and you're going to let Angie die."

"The boy has an older sister who loves and cherishes him, she would be nothing without him."

"What the hell do you think is going on with Angie! Her older sister is the same damn way, she loves Angie to death, if something happened to her, Sam would die! Why give you the right to decide who is happy and who is not, why are you so afraid to use your power for both of them and only use it on one!"

"My power is not that great anymore."

"Screw you then! If it were me, I would use my power to save both of them and die afterwards rather than use it to save one and continue living! From what I heard, there's apparently others going after Naraku, you don't _have_ to be the one to kill him!" Kikyo raised her eyebrow and stared at Carly.

"If you wish to save the young girl, then you may come with us and I will teach you the things that a priestess must know. For you are my descendant, I will teach you and you will be the one to save this girl's life and reunite her with her sister." Kikyo turned and Angie continued to stare at Carly, when Carly looked at Angie, it appeared there was something in the young girl's eyes. It was very faint, but it looked like maybe the girl was starting to remember something.

"Fine…if it will help Angie, but I still don't know what's going on here. I mean, priestess….demons…it all sounds fantasy to me." Kikyo continued to walk, Kohaku and Angie turned and walked with her, Carly sighed and followed them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and yes, I needed to get Carly in. Now I will work on the next chapter, it should be up soon!


	13. Meeting with Carly

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before, I've made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Meeting with Carly)

Freddie and the rest of the group were walking through the forest paths, trying to sniff out where Naraku would be hidden, they had been traveling for a few days and could use a rest. While on the trail, Inuyasha stopped and stood erect, his eyes widened and the rest of the group stopped and eyed him closely.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes while Kagome stood in an emotionless state, as she always did whenever Inuyasha mentioned Kikyo. Sam raised her eyebrow and stood in a confused state, not sure what to make of the tense air.

"Don't worry about it," Sango said while patting Sam's shoulder. "As you know, Kikyo is Inuyasha's old love, and whenever she's mentioned, Kagome always acts like this."

"There's someone else with her too," Inuyasha stated. Freddie sniffed and his eyes widened, he could smell Carly with her. He didn't know why he was able to smell her in the first place; he assumed his good smell was from his genetics.

"It's Carly," Freddie said in a quiet voice. Sango and Miroku watched as Freddie and Inuyasha took off; Sam crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Uh-oh, here we go again," Miroku said with a small sigh. "I'm guessing Sam will be acting like Kagome? Since Freddie just took off like Inuyasha does whenever Kikyo is around, and Kagome always flips and never seems to believe a word Inuyasha says. She always acts as if he did something with Kikyo and cheated on her, while they're not even together in the first place."

"I'll agree with you, Miroku, that is annoying," Sango stated with narrow eyes. "There isn't anything to do about it though."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked while glancing back at Miroku and Sango, she heard every word they said but she wasn't fazed by it at all. "I don't really care if Freddie goes off to see Carly, if she's here…"

"He didn't take you with him though," Miroku said while pointing his finger up.

"I don't care what he does with her, Miroku. Yet, he's probably just going to check up and see if she's really here." Sango nodded at that, it made sense that Freddie wouldn't want to take Sam and get her hopes up if Carly wasn't really there. "Another thing, I don't know how Carly would be here in the first place."

"Maybe it has something to do with Kikyo; she is her descendant after all, so they do share a spiritual connection I guess." Sam nodded and the group all decided to sit down and wait for Inuyasha and Freddie to return, Kagome was still sitting in her sad and sullen state, which was annoying to some of the others in the group.

"Maybe I should make some jokes," Shippo said while standing in front of everyone. "It can pass along the time and maybe Kagome will feel better! I don't see what is so great about Freddie or Inuyasha, they are just stupid!"

"Don't call Freddie stupid," Sam said with narrow eyes. This statement took the others by surprise, they all were sure Sam didn't care about Freddie at all and wouldn't care what Shippo said about him. "He's a great person, smart and really kind. He's also strong and there is nothing at all wrong with him, he's just a dork, that's all."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean toward him, I was just thinking that because he went after someone who he once liked and all…I mean, you like him, don't you?" Sam blinked and glanced over at Kagome, she saw that Kagome still looked pitiful and she didn't want to act like that any. She was in love with Freddie, she always had been, but she wasn't feeling like admitting it to Shippo.

"You love him," Miroku said while closing his eyes and leaning against the tree. Sam's eyes widened and she quickly glanced over at the monk, he smirked and Sam's mouth opened slightly. "Don't try to deny it; it's easy to see that you love him. You don't have to act like Kagome for us to be able to see it, we can see it in your eyes, and I'm a monk, which makes it easy for me to tell. I have to know a lot about body language, facial expressions, emotions and everything else. Of course, as for him, he loves you too."

"That's where you're wrong," Sam responded in a silent voice. "How can he love me, we fight all the time, he hates me." Miroku pointed toward Kagome, signaling that they fought all the time, yet it was clear that they loved each other.

"Those two are in love with each other, it's clear as day. Yet if you ask me, Kagome probably shouldn't worry too much about Kikyo; Inuyasha tends to not do anything with her. She needs to trust him; after all, what is love if you can not trust your partner?"

"Yeah, and he'll come back with a sad face," Sango said while crossing her arms and letting out a sigh. "It's only because he probably feels bad that he can't save her, she is pretty much dead right now anyway." Sam nodded and looked over at Kagome, she knew she could trust Freddie not to do anything drastic. Sam tilted her head back against a tree and closed her eyes, she partly hoped Carly was really in this time but she also hoped she wasn't. She didn't want Carly to have to deal with the evils that there were in the time they were in.

-NEW SCENE-

Carly sat with Angie in a small wooded area; Kikyo was resting and dealing with her soul collectors while Kohaku was out slaying demons. Carly stared at Angie and furrowed her brow, she couldn't believe that Angie hadn't remembered who she was or any other memories, she also figured out that Sam must have been devastated by the event. _"Maybe there is something I can do,"_ Carly thought while staring into Angie's eyes. _"I mean Kikyo has been teaching me some things."_ Carly heard a noise coming toward them and stood up quickly, she looked to the side and saw Freddie running with Inuyasha, her eyes widened and a small smile formed at her lips.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked as he stopped and looked at Carly with concern, he didn't want his friend dealing with everything that was here. Freddie looked at Angie and his eyes grew large, he looked from Angie to Carly with confusion and concern in his eyes. "Carly, what is Angie…"

"Freddie, is Sam safe?" Freddie nodded and Carly placed her hand to her chest and sighed. "Good, look, I'm staying with Kikyo…"

"Come back with me, we would want you with us!" Carly smiled softly and shook her head, Freddie frowned and Carly placed her hand on Angie's shoulder.

"Kikyo has been teaching me several things about being a priestess, I can save Angie if I learn. So I'm going to stay here with Kikyo, together we will save both Kohaku and Angie."

"Wait, Kohaku is here too?" Carly bit her lip and looked over in the distance, she saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyo. Carly crossed her arms and glanced over at Freddie; she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I've already said too much, I can't say any more, I'm sorry about that, Freddie. If Sam is with you, tell her that I'm happy that she is safe." Inuyasha walked over to Freddie and looked at him.

"It's time to head back," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice. Freddie sighed and glanced at Carly one last time, she closed her eyes and glanced away, he had to leave her behind and he wasn't thrilled with that. Carly watched as Freddie and Inuyasha walked away, she sighed and slowly shook her head.

"F-Freddie," A voice said. Carly's eyes widened, the voice was small and weak, and Carly could tell exactly who said it. Kohaku was staring back at her, he had recently arrived back from whatever he was doing, so both of them could easily tell that Angie remembered who Freddie was.

"Angie, do you remember him?" Angie looked up at Carly and nodded.

"W-Where is sister?" Angie asked. Her voice gave away the fear and pain in her eyes, she remembered everything, and she was afraid of her last memory. "I-I killed sister? Did I kill her, no! Sister!" Angie fell to her knees and Kohaku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your elder sister is just fine," Kohaku said in a calm voice. "Don't worry, she is safe, and she's waiting for you." Angie gave a weak smile and looked up, but her eyes were still filled with fear.

"Angie, you remember me, right?" Carly asked while pointing to her face and smiling. Angie nodded and Carly let out a sigh, she then stood up straight and saw Kikyo walking toward them. "Angie, I'm afraid your life hangs in the balance, so Kikyo is teaching me some things about how to use my powers to save your life. You're going to be fine, and so is Sam, I promise." Angie smiled and wiped her face, the tears that had been there were now gone, she hoped to see Sam soon.

"Come, we must take our leave from here," Kikyo said in a quiet voice. She turned around and started to walk away, Carly and the others followed after her.

_"Soon Angie, I'll find out what I can do for that shard in your neck. Then, we can return to Sam."_

* * *

Angie's memory is back now, and I expect next chapter we'll be meeting up with Naraku, so hang on tight!


	14. Naraku Appears

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before. I have made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Naraku Appears)

Sam, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome all sat in their positions while waiting for Inuyasha and Freddie to return. Sam wondered what they had meant by saying that Inuyasha would always have soulless and sad eyes, and she wondered what Freddie would be thinking when he came back. Mostly, she wondered if Carly was really where they were or not. Kagome stood up and pointed ahead.

"Look, they're coming!" Kagome shouted. Sam stood up and the group all looked over as Inuyasha and Freddie slowly made their way to the group, both of them looked extremely sad. Kagome's face then turned to a sad look and she walked over to Inuyasha. "What did you two do? I have to know, what was it that you did?" Sam saw Inuyasha say he did nothing but talk, and Kagome still made him sit. Sam slowly shook her head and made her way over to Freddie.

"Hey, did you say something about Carly?" Sam asked in a quick voice. Freddie nodded and Sam kept her mouth at a straight line, still unsure if she should be happy or sad about this. "So, if she's here…who is she with? Does she want to come with us?" Freddie smiled softly and walked over to the others, he didn't want to tell her that Carly didn't want to be with them at the moment. He thought for a moment and then turned to Sam, he smirked and crossed his arms. "Is there anything else to say?"

"Yes, Angie is with her," Freddie stated. Sam's eyes widened and the others in the group looked at them. Of course, Shippo had only heard that Carly was there. He pounced on Freddie and started pounding his head. "What the hell!"

"You're a cheater!" Shippo exclaimed as he beat Freddie's head. Freddie narrowed his eyes and the rest of the group, minus Kagome, only chuckled at the sight.

"Shippo, get the hell off of me." Freddie grabbed Shippo's tail and growled slightly.

"Uh-oh…" Freddie then swung Shippo into the distance, waiting until he heard Shippo hit a tree.

"Anyway, where was I? Okay, Angie and Kohaku are both with Kikyo, that's all I know." Sango's eyes widened and Sam took a slight step back.

"What does she want with Kohaku?" Sango asked in a quiet voice. "She wants the jewel shards as much as Naraku, she'll take the shard out of their necks without any regard. Sam blinked and looked toward the ground, she didn't know what to think about the situation. As long as Angie was alive, she was happy, but if something bad were to happen to her, she would be devastated. Freddie glanced over and saw Miroku take Sango in an embrace, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sam, it's going to be okay," Freddie said in a quiet voice as he glanced back to Sam. "I promise you, we'll get Angie back, and she's going to be just fine." Sam looked up at Freddie and let out a small gasp as he pulled her into an embrace. She didn't pull back from him, she merely kept her gaze locked with his and slowly fell into a trance. She had so much to worry about, but every single one of her worries seemed to be flushed away in that instant. "Don't be afraid of this curse in my hand, don't be afraid of Naraku, don't be afraid of anything at all. Just know and believe that I will protect you, and everything is going to be safe."

"Freddie…why would you even care to keep me safe, you would have gone with Carly," Sam stated in an almost sad voice. Freddie smiled softly and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, he loved her beautiful, golden locks.

"If I would have, why did I come back to you?" Freddie gave a smirk that could have melted Sam on the spot, her body shook slightly in his embrace, and her heart began to pound. "You've been so wrapped up in thinking that I'm so irrevocably in love with her, that you miss the most obvious. Just like Kagome with Inuyasha over there." Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha, the great demon crossed his arms and glared away. "Or like Sango used to be with Miroku. I'm not in love with Carly at all, Sam."

"Then who…" Sam blinked and all the color started to rush to her cheeks, she wasn't sure what to say to this. Did Freddie just say he was in love with her? "It's always Carly, you always said yo0u loved Carly, so why are you telling me you don't?"

"Sam, that would be because I _don't_ love Carly. I have never really loved her, at least not as anything more than that of a friend. If there's anyone that really has my love, it's you." Sam blushed and continued to stare with wide eyes into Freddie's gaze.

"W-What do you mean by that? It's me? How could it be…" Freddie placed his finger underneath Sam's chin and tilted her head slightly upwards, he lowered his lips and stopped within an inch of Sam's. Sam let out a soft gasp and felt the rush of air from Freddie's lips begin to breeze onto hers.

"I haven't truly loved Carly like I have, you. I've been so afraid of my feelings for you, thinking that you might reject them. Now that we are where we are, I'm more afraid of losing you, I can't stand to lose you before I tell you how I really feel. Sam Puckett, I love you and only you, no other woman on earth can take your place. Sam, I promise you, we're going to get out of this thing alive. We'll save your sister, and I will protect you both."

"Freddie…" She loved him back, otherwise she would have broken away from him. Every emotion in her body was surging through her, flaring up like never before. As he was now, he was literally driving her crazy. "I do love you back…I was just always afraid…" Freddie's lips finally connected with hers, she stood with a slightly shocked expression on her face for a mere second before closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and deepened the kiss.

The kiss felt exhilarating to her, as if it were the greatest feeling in the world. She could feel the heat in her body rise with the kiss, and warmth was pouring into every inch of her body. To think that it was from Freddie, and she was the one that he was kissing, not Carly. She couldn't get over how this man made her feel so warm and light in the air. Freddie pulled his lips back and gazed into Sam's eyes, she had a breathless pant and felt almost like fainting.

"You're so beautiful to me," Freddie said as he slowly brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled softly. Sam couldn't believe such a single action could send so much feeling through her body, nor could she believe that her dream actually came true. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Freddie. I've always loved you, but I thought you wouldn't ever love me back. I guess I was wrong…Freddie, do you think we'll really be okay?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Yes." Sam pulled back and lifted Freddie's clothed hand up, she frowned and stared at it. Freddie saw that she appeared very worried, afraid of something terrifying. Sam was thinking back to the sound that they heard when leaving from his father's place, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall. "Sam, it will be okay. We're going to find Naraku and we're going to destroy this curse. I don't know whether anything will really be different or not, but I promise you this, we _will_ get out of this together. No, not together, all of us…You, Angie, Carly, and finally me. I keep my promises, you just have to trust me."

"Yeah, but I'm still afraid." Sam's body shook slightly and she looked over as Sango walked over to them, Sango smiled and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, we're all fighting together," Sango stated in a quiet voice. "Believe me, it is hard to deal with the fact that the man you love could die at any moment. Remember this, if you ever want to talk about anything, you can talk to me." Sam smiled and nodded, Sango would always be good help, as it was good to talk to others in a similar situation, because they could make things feel better.

"Maybe there's a reason to be afraid," A voice said from behind. Everyone looked over and saw two figures appear, they were Naraku and Jonah. Freddie growled and released Sam, he and Inuyasha both drew their swords and glared at their enemies.

"Jonah, what do you want?" Freddie asked while narrowing his eyes. "Why the hell are you helping Naraku?"

"I have my reasons," Jonah stated as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Freddie.

"Inuyasha, prepare to die," Naraku said as he and Jonah both landed on the ground. They looked at their enemies and smirked, ready to kill them.

* * *

I know, it's a bad cliffhanger, but oh well. Next chapter will probably be a fight, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. The Curse is Lifted

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes that's right, I've done something never done before. I have made an iCarly/Inuyasha crossover. Read it though, I guarantee you that it's good!

A/N: by the way, yes they are once again 16 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 15 (The Curse is Lifted)

Carly sat with Angie, Kohaku and Kikyo; they were going to remove the shards inside the necks. Carly was nervous, but confident that this would work. All she had to do was use some of her powers to replenish Angie's life and safely remove the object. She watched as Kikyo held her hands up to Kohaku's neck, she then did the same.

"Okay, good job," Kikyo said in a quiet voice. Carly watched as Kikyo closed her eyes and let pure light flow into Kohaku's neck. She then looked at Angie and let out a small sigh, she was so afraid of what would happen. She had to get Angie back to Sam, no matter what happened. She didn't want Angie to die. The little girl turned her head and looked into Carly's eyes; her eyes were calm, yet determined. They reassured Carly that all would be just fine.

"I trust you," Angie said with a small smile. "Please hurry, I want to see Sister as soon as I can!" Carly smiled and nodded her head. Angie turned her head forward and closed her eyes, Carly closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Angie felt pure light flowing inside of her, warming her and giving her life. She couldn't believe it; she was actually going to live. She winced slightly as the shard started to pull out, it stopped moving and Angie opened her eyes. "Don't stop, yet, remove the shard!" With that, the shard flew out of her neck, Angie gasped and fell to the ground.

"Angie!" Carly shouted out. She looked at Angie and tears came to her eyes, her body shook and anger started to shoot through her. "No! I promised that I would get you back to Sam, don't die! Don't die, Angie, you can't!" Kikyo and Kohaku looked over and frowned. Carly started to sob and stopped when she felt Angie move; she looked down and saw Angie's eyes open up. "Angie, you're alive! Yes! I did it, I saved you!" Angie smiled at Carly and gave her a quick hug. She didn't have to fear anymore, she would be getting back to Sam soon.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see sister again!" Carly smiled and nodded as she wiped her tears and slowly stood up. Angie stood up and looked over, she couldn't wait to get back. "I miss her, but now I'm sure I won't have to worry about that anymore." Angie looked down and gave a sad sigh; she could remember what she did. "I…I killed so many people." Carly raised her eyebrow and Kohaku placed his hand on Angie's shoulder, reassuring her.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill any humans," Kohaku said with a soft smile. "What you really did was kill a bunch of Kagura's zombies." Angie blinked and smiled in response, that was better than killing living beings. "You're no killer, Angie. Now come on, we need to get you back to your older sister."

-NEW SCENE-

"You see, my reasons for joining Naraku are simple," Jonah said while narrowing his eyes. Freddie growled and charged toward him, Jonah raised his eyebrow and dodged a sword swipe. Jonah stretched his arm out like a tentacle and tried to pierce into Freddie's chest. Freddie dodged and slashed at his arm.

"Damn you, Jonah!" Freddie shouted out. Jonah laughed and glanced over at Sam, she had her boomerang raised and ready to be thrown. He floated over toward where Naraku was fighting with Inuyasha. Sam threw her boomerang and Jonah swiftly avoided it, the boomerang did hit Naraku and pierce through him. Naraku was still alive, despite being cut in half by the boomerang. The only thing now was that he could no longer reform, because the flames of the boomerang melted his skin together.

"Damn it!" Naraku shouted out. Jonah looked over and smirked; he grinned and swiftly dashed toward Freddie. He grabbed Freddie's wrist and glared into his eyes.

"Guess what, Freddie," Jonah said in a low voice. "This wind tunnel of yours will stay forever, but you won't die." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam charged toward Jonah with her boomerang raised, ready to destroy him. Jonah closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, he glanced over toward Sam and raised his arm out. His arm sprouted forward like a tentacle and he swiped Sam to the side, he then glanced back into Freddie's eyes and tilted his head. "I would think-" Jonah shouted as he felt a staff slice into his back; he leapt back and saw Miroku glaring at him. Sango was fighting off Naraku with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Get off of my descendant," Miroku said with a low growl. Jonah sighed and pushed Miroku to the side, he looked over and spotted Inuyasha slicing into Naraku's chest with his sword. He then pointed toward Naraku and looked at Freddie.

"He has all the jewel shards, except for the ones that are inside the necks of Angie and Kohaku. He stole Koga's shard just the other day. Now, if you suck in the full jewel, you could remove the wind tunnel."

"The wind tunnel will go away when Naraku dies, Jonah," Freddie said as he slashed toward Jonah. Jonah yelped and leapt back; he narrowed his eyes and glared at his enemy.

"Yeah, it will go away on Miroku. However, the baby inside of Sango already has it. So when Naraku dies, it will merely lose its deadly attributes. That means that all of Miroku's descendants will still have the wind tunnel." Freddie and Miroku's eyes widened and Sam stared at Jonah in shock.

"Freddie will always have the wind tunnel?" Sam asked as her lip quivered slightly. She was glad to know that it wasn't going to kill him, but she hated that he would still have it. Jonah smirked and glanced over at Naraku, the demon had found a way to reattach his body.

_"Damn it, how can he do that…"_ Jonah clenched his teeth and floated over to Naraku, Freddie raised his eyebrow and saw Jonah narrow his eyes. "Naraku, how are you? Are you losing strength?"

"Slightly," Naraku stated. Inuyasha stepped back and Kagome held her bow and arrow in the air, Sango prepared to toss her weapon at any moment.

"I see…" Jonah grinned and several tentacles shot out of his body, each one pierced into Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened and he let out a loud yelp, everybody else stared in shock at what seemed to be Jonah's betrayal. Jonah growled and started to slowly move the sharp spikes through Naraku's body. "Bastard, you thought I was on your side? That's nice to know you trusted me. In case you haven't figured out, I cannot be trusted. However, I have some pride…Do you not think that I see how much Freddie and Sam care for each other? Why the hell would I want do anything to them?"

"Damn you, you traitor…" Jonah rolled his eyes and sliced his tentacles outward and pierced out of Naraku's body. He then sliced the spiky tentacles back into Naraku and growled.

"You've ruined me, you've given me a demon's body, and I don't appreciate it. I'm no stalker, and I certainly don't intend to cause my ex girlfriend any harm. I may be your goddamn reincarnation, but that doesn't mean that I can't choose whether or not I'm good or evil." Jonah shifted his eyes to the side and saw two jewel shards flying through the air, charging toward the Sacred Jewel. "Hmm, I'll be taking this."

"What!" Naraku groaned and Jonah swiftly stole the jewel away from him, the two jewel shards shot into the larger jewel and instantly purified it. "Damn you!" Jonah frowned and looked over at Sam, he smirked and tossed the ball to her, she caught it in her hands and raised her eyebrow as Jonah wrapped his tentacles around Naraku as though they were ropes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonah tilted his head to the side and glanced over at Miroku and Freddie.

"Get on either side of us and open your wind tunnels, now." He knew that by doing so, both he and Naraku would be split in two by the pull of both wind tunnels on opposite sides. It would be painful, but he had no cause to continue living. "After what I've done, I see no reason to live. I suggest Miroku to wish that jewel would remove the curse from his descendants, it is the only and best way to completely remove that curse."

"You're asking us to kill you," Freddie said with wide eyes. "I can't do that."

"Like hell you can't, do it, it doesn't matter what happens after this. I'm already a demon, so get over that stuff." Freddie sighed and slowly shook his head. He and Miroku stood on either side of Naraku and Jonah. Naraku growled and tried to escape Jonah's grasp, but he could not. Both Freddie and Miroku lifted their hands and removed the gloves. The vortexes shot out and Naraku screamed as he felt his body being pulled. Jonah closed his eyes and relaxed his body, unlike Naraku, he did not let out a scream when his body tore in half and shot into the hands.

Freddie saw Miroku look at his hand, the wind tunnel had left. Freddie merely put the glove back on his own hand and watched as Miroku clenched his fist and opened it up. "It's gone, it's really gone," Miroku said in a quiet voice. Sango smiled and took a hold of Miroku's hand, thrilled that his wind tunnel was removed completely. They looked over at Freddie and frowned, he still had a wind tunnel. Even if he would never be sucked into it, the wind tunnel was still a scary thing for him to have. Miroku slowly took the Jewel from Sam and held it in the palm of his hand. "As Jonah said, I can wish for all my descendants to not be afflicted by the curse."

"Yeah, go ahead and do that," Freddie responded. Sam rushed over to him and smiled softly, she was happy at least that Naraku was gone. The sad thing was that Jonah had really been a good guy, and they had to kill him anyway. Miroku nodded and gazed at the jewel, he and Sango both closed their eyes and three seconds later, the Jewel vanished completely. A white light surrounded Freddie and soon shifted to surrounding only his glove. Sam and Freddie gazed at the glove and slowly took it off, the wind tunnel was closing up for good.

"Freddie, it's gone," Sam said in a quiet voice. "It's really gone!" Freddie chuckled slightly and Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, he placed his hands on her sides and brought his lips to hers. His arms shifted around Sam's waist and pulled her close. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all stared in wide eyes. They figured Sam and Freddie were merely kissing out of the excitement that the wind tunnel was no more.

"Ew, sister's kissing Freddie!" Someone shouted. Sam's eyes opened and grew wide as Freddie released her. They stared on and saw Carly standing next to Angie and Kohaku. Sam and Sango stared at their relatives and tears started to escape their eyes.

"Angie, you remember who I am?" Angie nodded and quickly ran over to Sam, she wrapped her arms around her and buried her teary eyes into Sam's shirt. Sango quickly gave Kohaku a hug and let out a small sob. Miroku and Freddie both smiled at the scene, happy that their respective woman was now with their younger sibling.

"I managed to get the shards out of their necks," Carly said quietly. "Well, mostly Angie's neck, but yeah…" Freddie looked over at Carly and smiled, he mouthed a thank you and walked over to embrace Sam and Angie in a quick hug.

Now everything was fine, once they return to their own time, things would surely be different. They didn't know just how different, but no one cared at all, they were just happy to know that Freddie no longer had the curse in his hand. Angie lifted her head back and smiled at Freddie.

"Does this mean you're going to be my new brother?" Angie asked while tilting her head. Sam blushed and Freddie chuckled nervously, Carly merely laughed and the others all raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, we'll have to see what happens," Freddie replied.

"Oh, well if it does, I'm going to be so happy!" Freddie chuckled once more and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, he gazed into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Maybe one day it will…" Freddie glanced over at Angie and smirked. "Surely you wouldn't mind me being with your sister, since I love her so much that I can't be without her." Angie laughed lightly and nodded.

"I'm happy!"

"I bet you are." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, sometimes Angie was cute and sometimes she wasn't. She wasn't sure how Angie was acting right now. Freddie then turned his head and brought his lips to Sam's. "I love you so much." Sam let out a soft and subtle moan as Freddie wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands lowered slightly as they deepened the kiss.

"Ew, kissing is gross! There's a little girl here, watching!" Carly chuckled and covered Angie's eyes with her hand, Sango covered Kohaku's and Inuyasha covered Shippo's eyes. "Stop kissing! Can we just go home now? You can kiss all you want there!" Sam and Freddie parted and laughed lightly. One thing was for sure, they would never tire of kissing each other for as long as they lived. Another thing they knew, was that would be a long and peaceful time.

* * *

So Jonah betrayed Naraku in the end, and this is the end of this story. For any of those who read this, I hope you enjoyed it! For any who reviewed this, thanks.


End file.
